Una Vida Vivida en Sueños
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Mientras Edward Masen es consumido por sus propios sueños, Bella Swan es perseguida por los de los demás. Sólo juntos pueden encontrar la manera de salir de su pesadilla. TH, M por temas oscuros & lenguaje. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es DQRC, yo solo traduzco.**

**This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is DQRC, I just translate.**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: <strong>las características de este Fanfic hacen referencia directa a abusos que algunos de los lecotres pueden encontrar angustioso. **POR FAVOR, LEE CON CUIDADO.**

Los epígrafes de abajo pertenecen a _Cumbres Borrascosas_ de Emily Bronte y la canción es _Undisclosed Desires _de Muse.

* * *

><p><em>En mi vida he soñado sueños que se han quedado conmigo después de eso, y han cambiado mis ideas; han pasado por y a través de mí, como el vino pasa a través del agua, y han alterado el color de mi mente.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Quiero reconciliar la violencia de tu corazón<em>

_Quiero reconocer que tu belleza no es sólo una máscara_

_Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado_

* * *

><p><strong>Una Vida Vivida en Sueños<strong>

Cuando Bella Swan tenía doce años de edad, dejó de ir a las fiestas de pijamas. Era un sábado en la tarde y acababa de regresar de pasar la noche en la casa de Anna Baker, una niña de su clase que había dado una fiesta de karaoke con infusión de azúcar para celebrar su cumpleaños número 13. No menos de quince niñas habían sido invitadas, y les habían dado instrucciones a todas de vestir algo 'rosa y brillante'. Bella, al no poseer un objeto así, había tomado prestada de mala gana una pulsera de su madre, la cual rápidamente se quitó después de haber pasado por el umbral de la casa de Anna.

Bella paseó por la cocina llena de luz de su casa en Arizona, donde su madre estaba ocupada limpiando.

"Hola, cariño," dijo Renee, sus manos cubiertas con guantes de goma color amarillos con puntitos mientras esparcía desinfectante sobre todas las superficies. "¿Acabas de regresar?"

"Fui a la librería," dijo Bella, abriendo el refrigerador y agarrando una pequeña lata de refresco. La destapó y disfrutó el suave siseo que hizo, viendo como las burbujas subían, amenazando con desbordarse. En el momento crítico tomo un trago, evitando que se derramara sobre la superficie de mármol falso recientemente desinfectada. Luego, bebida en mano, Bella se sentó en un taburete en posición para ver a su madre.

"¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?" preguntó Renee distraídamente. En realidad no estaba prestando atención a la respuesta; estaba concentrada en una mancha que era bastante difícil remover que se encontraba en el escurridor.

"Estuvo bien," replicó Bella, bebiendo su refresco. "En realidad no me agrada tanto Anna. Nos hizo ver cuando abrió todos sus regalos, y lloró por que no le dieron en labial que quería."

"Suena encantador," murmuró Renee, claramente sin escuchar una palabra. Sus manos se movían ida y vuelta, ida y vuelta sobre el acero inoxidable, la tela hacía un molesto chirrido. Bella la miró, y decidió que este era el momento de dejar caer la bomba.

"Es por eso que no creo que vuelva a ir a ninguna otra fiesta de pijamas," dijo, esperando para ver si su madre había escuchado. Juzgando por la forma en que se giro y atrapo la mirada de Bella, lo había hecho – aunque fuera sólo la última parte. Bella internamente se asombraba sobre la capacidad de Renee de escuchar selectivamente.

"¿Qué dijiste, querida?" preguntó, quitándose los guantes y dejándolos en el fregadero con un ademán – he tenido suficiente de limpieza por hoy – "¿Algo sobre fiestas?"

Bella miró cuidadosamente la cara de su madre, preguntándose como sería recibido esto. "Dije que ya no quiero ir a las fiestas." Como se predijo, la expresión de su madre se torno afligida.

"¿No quieres?" preguntó, confundida. "¿Por qué diablos no?"

Bella abrió la boca, intentando sacar alguna explicación… y entonces la cerró de nuevo, cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía una. No una que pudiera decirle a Renee, de todas formas, y la verdad definitivamente _no_ estaba bajo esa categoría. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Bella dudaba ser capaz de encontrar una excusa que su madre considerara aceptable, por que Renee Dwyer era, y siempre había sido, una consumada mujer de sociedad. Desde niña, continuamente se la pasaba fuera en citas para jugar; como adolescente, los niños hacían fila para sentarse con ella a almorzar y los niños morían por la oportunidad de invitarla a los bailes; en la universidad había sido electa presidente estudiantil en sólo un _año_. Renee amaba a las personas; ella vivía y respiraba para la comunicación. Los chismes eran su divisa y las fiestas su consuelo. Era perfecto que su nuevo esposo, Phil, fuera un jugador de béisbol casi exitoso, por que su carrera lo acercaba aún más a la red. Por lo tanto, Bella sabía que sin importar que excusa le diera, sin importar que historia girara, nunca podría satisfacer a su madre.

No es que alguna vez se hayan visto a los ojos, de todos modos. Por mucho que Renee amara a su hija – y si que la amaba – nunca había podido entenderla. Bella era muy parecida a su padre, decidió Renee. Prefería los libros a las personas; podía pasar días sin ver televisión; nunca había expresado algún interés en ropa, o moda, o maquillaje. Amaba _Vanity __Fair_… pero la novela, no su contraparte llamativa y de baja calidad. Así que, en verdad, Renee no estaba tan sorprendida como consternada por el anterior anuncio de Bella sobre la forma de socialización número uno para los adolescentes. Si había una cosa con la cual Renee podía contar que su hija hiciera, era comportarse de forma exactamente contraria a como ella lo había hecho de niña.

"No lo se, mamá," dijo Bella, con los ojos bajos, jugando con la goma rota de sus tenis. Renee odiaba cuando ella se ponía esas cosas. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había ordenado que los tirara. "Es sólo que ya no son divertidas." Hizo una pausa, levantando la vista y mirando directo a los ojos de Renee. "Lo siento, en verdad."

Y ambas sabían que estaba hablando sobre mucho más que una estúpida fiesta de pijamas.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, Bella estaba sentada en su cama, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad. Pasaba de la medianoche, ella lo sabía, pero más allá de eso no tenía ni idea de que hora era. La calle de afuera estaba en silencio, excepto por el murmullo ocasional de un carro que pasaba el cruce que había a diez calles de allí. Renee y Phil estaban dormidos. Pero, como siempre, Bella ni siquiera intentó cerrar los ojos. No había caso en hacerlo. Estaba esperando el momento que sabría que vendría.<p>

De repente sintió una sensación de tirón en la parte posterior de sus ojos, como si estuvieran siendo arrastrados hacía atrás en su cráneo. Sus alrededores desaparecieron completamente, y un ensordecedor rugido llenó sus oídos, su pulso aumento la velocidad. Entonces, justo cuando el sonido y el calor de la sangre pulsando a través de su corazón estaban a punto de hacerse inaguantables, todo se detuvo. Un silencio completamente puro golpeó a Bella con la fuerza de un carro chocando contra una pared. Y las imágenes comenzaron a invadir su mente.

_Oh – ahí – si, ahí – si, si…_

_Manos entrelazadas en la oscuridad, labios sobre piel caliente, y luego ella esta cayendo, cayendo en el olvido…_

Y entonces todo se había ido, y Bella estaba de regreso donde comenzó – sola en la oscuridad de su habitación. Sólo que ahora esta paralizada por el familiar, aunque repugnante, sentimiento de nausea y horror que representa en respuesta. También estaban las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Eso era común, pero era peor algunas noches. _Noches __como __esta_.

Incluso si Bella vivía un siglo, nunca se acostumbraría a ver a su madre teniendo sexo con su padrastro en sus sueños.

* * *

><p>Bella no podía determinar cuando comenzó. Sabía que no siempre había sido capaz de ver los sueños de las personas – por que eso era, decidió Bella, la única explicación para lo que le estaba pasando. No había modo de que ella creara esas cosas – tenía solamente <em>doce<em> años – pero no podía recordar exactamente cuando había comenzado todo. No es como si una noche se fuera a la cama y de repente, BAM, estaba viendo pornografía de segunda categoría, cortesía de Renee Dwyer. No, este poder – esta habilidad que Bella nunca entendió o controló – se había desarrollado lentamente. Con el paso de los años, sus sueños se habían echo extraños, a veces contenían personas que jamás había conocido o lugares que nunca había visto. Usualmente, Bella veía todo a través de los ojos de otros, pero a veces era un observador exterior. Para el tiempo en que tenía once y medio – cerca de ocho meses antes de la fiesta de pijamas de Anna – Bella se había dado cuenta que sus sueños ya no eran más 'suyos'. Eran robados, espiados – fragmentos de los de otras personas.

No había una constante en los sueños. A veces duraban horas, a veces sólo un par de segundos. Podrían ser sexuales – y esos eran los que Bella había llegado a temer con un horror frío y enfermo – pero la mayoría de las veces eran sólo normales y aburridos sueños. Los de su madre solían ser sobre fiestas o compromisos con sus amigas, aunque cuando estaba estresada viraban hacía listas infinitas de compras y teléfonos sonando constantemente fuera del gancho. Los de Phil eran generalmente de él ganando el Super Bowl en cierta capacidad, pero en ocasiones tenía pesadillas donde aparecía siendo perseguido o de regreso en una lección de química en noveno grado. A veces Bella no veía sus sueños en absoluto, en lugar de eso se encontraba a si misma entrando en las mentes de los vecinos, o incluso gente de más lejos. Una vez había estado en la mente de su maestra de Inglés de séptimo grado, la señora Pickles. Ella vivía al otro lado de la ciudad.

Tampoco había un método para _cuando_ los veía. A pesar de que la mayoría venían por la noche – aunque habían sido conocidos por invadir su mente en raras ocasiones durante el día – Bella no tenía forma de saber cuando los sueños iban a llegar a ella. A veces pasaba toda la noche sin tener ni una sola visión. Esas noches eran como polvo de oro para Bella; eran los únicos momentos en que podía dormir sin interrupciones. Otras noches, los sueños asaltaban su mente en un bombardeo de imágenes que nunca terminaban, pensamientos ajenos y voces lloviendo sobre ella como un mar de balas mentales.

Bella no podía decirle a nadie sobre los sueños. Incluso a la edad de doce, sabía que su habilidad, lo que fuera, era definitivamente 'anormal'. La gente pensaría que estaba loca. Su _mamá_ pensaría que estaba loca. Bella no quería hacer nada para causar más daño a su ya tensa relación y, de alguna manera, sabía que decir la verdad entraba definitivamente en esa categoría. Se podía imaginar la conversación.

_Si, bueno, ¿ves que dije que no me gustaban las fiestas de pijama? Pues, la verdad es que puedo ver los sueños de otras personas y lo encuentro realmente traumático, de hecho, no, no estoy loca, y oh, ¿mencioné que se que cuando tu y Phil van a la cama hacen mucho más que dormir y eso me hace querer vomitar?_

Si, Bella decidió que era totalmente seguro mantener su secreto así – secreto. Era más fácil sufrir sola cada noche en la oscuridad y el silencio que dejar a los demás entrar. Por que si había una cosa que ella no quería hacer, es darle al resto del mundo pruebas de lo que ellos ya sospechaban era ella en verdad – que Bella Swan era un fenómeno.

Así que, la noche siguiente a la fiesta de pijamas de Anna, Bella limpió silenciosamente sus lágrimas con manos temblorosas. El aire frío de la noche que entró por su ventana abierta rozó sus mejillas, calmando su ardor, aliviando los restos de vergüenza y disgusto que se quedaron en su aún alocado corazón.

Tomó un profundo y estremecedor respiro, se hundió en las cobijas y rodó de costado. Entonces, con esfuerzo, cerró los ojos, esperando, en vano, por que sus propios sueños llegaran.

Tres habitaciones más lejos, Phil Dwyer soñó que golpeó un jonrón.

* * *

><p>A medida que Bella crecía, desarrolló estrategias para hacerle frente. La regla de 'no fiestas de pijamas' fue la primera de una larga lista de tácticas adoptadas para intentar minimizar el impacto de su poder. Evadía los cines, teatros, o cualquier otro lugar que envolvía estar rodeada de grandes grupos de personas en la oscuridad. Nunca manejaba después de las 6 de la tarde y tomaba extrañas rutas alrededor de la escuela y otros edificios públicos para asegurarse que no entraría en contacto con los guardias de seguridad que al parecer dormían en todas partes.<p>

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Bella no podía planear cualquier eventualidad. Todavía tenía visiones de forma regular – más que nada cuando estaba sola, en la noche, pero ocasionalmente eran peores. Un par de veces fue atrapada con la guardia baja por un compañero durmiendo en el fondo del salón, y había tenido que luchar para evitar ser vista cuando se desmayaba y era superada por el familiar rugido que acompañaba los sueños.

Bella normalmente manejaba esto – apenas – pero hubo un horrible momento en la clase de Español de décimo grado cuando había recuperado la conciencia se encontró a sí misma tirada en el suelo del salón, siendo objeto de estudio por los espectadores. A pesar de sus protestas de que simplemente se había desmayado por el calor del encerrado salón, aún así Bella se encontró siendo llevada a la enfermería y habían llamado a su madre. Renee había manejado desde el trabajo a mitad del día para recogerla en una oleada de pánico y, siempre la más dramática, la había diagnosticado con epilepsia en el acto. No fue hasta que Bella aceptó, bajo presión, visitar al doctor y hacerse un examen completo de salud que Renee finalmente se tranquilizó lo suficiente para llevarlas a ambas a casa.

No obstante, aparte de ese horrible día, el tiempo de Bella en la secundaria había pasado sin incidentes. Para el tiempo en que tenía 17, había perfeccionado el arte de mezclarse con el fondo. Bella no tenía amigos. Nunca intentó hablar con las personas y, aunque amable, nunca animó a nadie más a intentar conocerla. A los ojos de sus compañeros, ella era huraña, distante y fría.

Como era de esperar, eso rompió el corazón de Renee. Mientras Bella pasaba a través de sus años de adolescencia y se volvía más evidente que ella nunca mostraría interés alguno en las cosas tan queridas de su madre – moda, entretenimiento, socialización – la brecha entre ambas se hizo aún mayor.

"¿Por qué no simplemente _sales_?" exclamó Renee, un sábado en la noche de diciembre, al final del primer período del último año de Bella. Bella estaba comiendo cereal en la mesa de la cocina, su cabeza enterrada en un libro.

"¿Perdón?" levantó la vista sorprendida ante las palabras de su madre; no había notado su presencia.

Renee estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos duros y críticos. "Me escuchaste. Es sábado; la escuela acaba de terminar por Navidad. Todos los otros chicos de tu edad están afuera, divirtiéndose, pero tu estás sentada aquí leyendo _Jane __Eyre_," su rostro hizo una mueca por el titulo, "por quinta vez en semanas. No es _saludable_, Bella."

Bella no respondió. Debajo de su frustración y decepción, Renee se veía preocupada. La emoción estaba ahí, enterrada profundamente bajo la perfecta fachada de maquillaje e impecable ropa. Estaba preocupada por ella. Preocupada de lo poco que estaba viviendo su hija.

"Estoy bien, mamá," dijo Bella. Era la misma oración con la que siempre respondía cuando Renee comenzaba este argumento.

"¡_NO_ estas bien!" grito, su voz haciéndose ligeramente más alta. "Puedes creer que es normal vivir así, sin ningún contacto real con las personas, pero es completamente _raro_ y – " Renee interrumpió su diatriba. De repente, Bella se levanto de su asiento y camino a través de la otra puerta hacía el pasillo, encaminándose a las escaleras. Su rostro estaba blanco y sus manos se sacudían, pero Renee no se dio cuenta. "¡Regresa aquí ahora!" gritó Renee, pero Bella siguió avanzando, con la cabeza gacha y obligada a poner una expresión impasible. Su respiración se aceleró y sus manos temblaban. Los gritos de Renee la siguieron cuando subió el primer escalón…

"No tienes consideración de cómo me siento yo-,"

_Segundo escalón, tercero_

Bella podía sentir como los ojos comenzaban a rodar en sus cuencas.

"- O como tu actitud afecta mi vida y la de Phil- "

_Sexto, séptimo,_

El rugido había comenzado en sus oídos, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para bloquear el despotrico de su madre.

"- la vergüenza que me da cuando mis amigas me cuentan los populares que son sus hijos- "

_Último escalón y en el rellano,_

Bella se giró directo a su habitación. La oscuridad estaba descendiendo y tuvo que buscar a tientas su camino, casi tropezando con la alfombra.

"- no firme para esto cuando solicité la custodia, no pensé que estaría viviendo con un _robot_- "

_Casi ahí, casi segura_

Los gritos de Renee eran tan fuertes que repercutían en las paredes del pasillo. La garganta de Bella ardía y en su mente podía ver la silueta borrosa de las imágenes comenzando a tomar forma.

"- haces muy difícil el que alguien te quiera, Bella. ¿Crees que embarazarme en la universidad era como tenía planeada mi vida?-"

_Dos pasos más, solo dos pasos más_

Bella llego a ciegas hacía la puerta, incapaz de evitar que un grito rasgara su garganta cuando sus piernas comenzaron a ceder. Abrió la puerta y cayó en la oscurecida habitación.

"- ¿Crees que yo lo quería? ¿Crees que quería esto?- "la voz de Renee se rompió y comenzó a sollozar.

Un piso por arriba de ella, la puerta de Bella se cerró de golpe.

Cruzando la calle, mientras se dormía en su silla, el viejo señor Bannerman comenzó a soñar con el día que aprendió a montar en bicicleta.

Era un lindo sueño.

Pero para Bella, pudo haber sido también una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>No es necesario decir que Bella no era feliz.<p>

Se había enajenado a todos en la escuela; su propia madre había admitido que era no deseada; la única ocasión en que era cercana a alguien era en sus sueños.

Naturalmente, no era su anhelo alejar a todas las personas – era como todo lo demás en su vida, una estrategia. Era difícil formar relaciones con las personas cuando conocías sus más profundos y oscuros deseos. En el momento en que llegó a la adolescencia, Bella había sido testigo de los sueños de tantas personas que se había hastiado. No importaba si la persona era nueva – todas las personas eran fundamentalmente lo mismo; sus mentes trabajaban del mismo modo, sus malos pensamientos y celos o rencores eran los mismos, su egoísmo y egocentrismo tan uniforme como si acabara de salir de un molde. ¿Cuál era el punto en hablarles a las personas? ¿Cuál era el punto de conocer a ese chico en matemáticas, si ella sabía que en el minuto en que él se durmiera tendría los mismos sueños de lujuria enloquecida y febriles hormonas como cualquier otro adolescente en el mundo?

… o al menos, eso era lo que Bella se decía a sí misma. Por que pretender que todas las personas son horribles hacía más fácil el estar sola en el mundo.

Asumir que ellos eran idénticos la detendría de intentar acercarse a hacer amigos, y eso era crucial, por que si se acercaba a alguien, ellos conocerían su secreto. Y eso arruinaría todo.

Al menos, eso creía Bella. Eso se decía a si misma.

Pero entonces, ella lo conoció a _él_. Y todo cambio.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este primer capi, en unos días más subiré el segundo. De ante mano les advierto que trata un tema algo fuerte y delicado, así que leeanlo bajo su propio riesgo y con muchísimo cuidado.<p>

Si eres lectora nueva, bienvenida! Si me lees en cualquier otra de mis dos traducciones y te preguntas por que rayos no publico, bueno, te diré que mañana actualizo, ya estan los capitulos de las dos historias, solo me falta revisarlos.

Espero que me digan que les pareció este primer cap, esta por demás decirles que este es uno de mis Fics favoritos.

Besos!

Moni!(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es DQRC, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>ste capitulo es donde todo comienza a calentarse. Las advertencias sobre **abuso y lenguaje fuerte **todavía se aplican - **POR FAVOR, lee con precaución.**

**Canción del capitulo: **_Vox _por Sarah Mclachlan

* * *

><p><em><em>In the desert of my dreams I saw you there<em>  
><em>And I'm walking towards the water steaming body cold and bare<em>  
><em>But your words cut loose the fire and you left my soul to bleed<em>  
><em>And the pain that's in your truth's deceiving me, has got me scared<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Una Vida Vivida en Sueños<strong>

_Dedos húmedos contra una mejilla – un lloriqueo – oscuridad – sssh, Edward, soy yo – **el ****susurro ****de ****las ****sábanas** – un fuertes latidos de un corazón y no, por favor, no…_

Edward se despertó jadeando por aire, todo su cuerpo se sacudía. Estaba empapado de sudor frío y las cubiertas de su cama estaban apretadas con fuerza alrededor de sus miembros, su pecho subía y bajaba con angustiosas respiraciones presa del pánico. Se movió hasta quedar en una posición sentado y miro alrededor de la habitación con locura, sentía el pulso latir en la garganta. A través de la opaca penumbra podía distinguir un montón de cajas de cartón esparcidas por el alfombrado suelo oscuro y una pila de ropa sucia que cubría una barata y plegable silla de escritorio. Entones gimió y se hundió, su cabeza golpeando contra la almohada mientras ciertos factores clave se cimentaban en su mente.

Estaba en su nueva habitación, en Arizona. Tenía diecisiete, no siete.

… y justo ahora, se supone que debería estar abajo, ayudando a su madre a desempacar. Era una tarde de Martes al final de Febrero y acababan de llegar a su nueva casa. Ya estaba oscuro afuera. Edward sacudió la cabeza y entornó los ojos cerrándolos antes de abrirlos de nuevo, lanzando una mirada desorientada a la habitación. No era su intención quedarse dormido – sólo había estado muy cansado después de manejar todo el día. En ese justo momento, la voz de Elizabeth se filtro por las escaleras.

"Edward, ¿podrías darme una mano por favor?"

Edward la ignoró al principio. Miró el techo blanco sobre él, intentando (y fallando) olvidar la pesadilla. Era la misma de siempre, sólo que esta vez había sido particularmente vívida; era la primera vez en meses que había estado tan desorientado al despertar.

Esperaba que no fuera una señal de que los sueños iban a comenzar a empeorar otra vez. No creía poder manejar eso.

Abajo, Elizabeth le habló de nuevo. De mala gana, Edward se arrastró fuera de la cama. Pasó a través de la habitación y salió a la luz del pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con firmeza.

* * *

><p>Era un Sábado en la mañana del mes de Marzo y Bella iba tarde al trabajo. Tenía empleo trabajando en el centro de jardinería local. Había sido su segunda opción cuando buscaba empelo – el primero había sido de salvavidas en la piscina local, el cual asumió sería uno de los lugares donde habría menos probabilidades de encontrarse a alguien durmiendo. Desafortunadamente, su torpeza natural e ineptitud física general la habían llevado a fallar cada aspecto del no tan riguroso examen de ingreso. Así que fue el centro de jardinería el elegido. La gente acostumbraba a no dormirse cuando estaban comprando plantas. (No se podía decir lo mismo, tristemente, de una librería, la cual había sido su secreta primera opción).<p>

Su horario comenzaba a las 11:30 y usualmente caminaba, pero hoy había tenido problemas para salir de la casa a tiempo, así que había tomado su camioneta. Anoche había sido una noche especialmente difícil para dormir y Bella se encontró con que tenía que bofetearse en cada semáforo para mantenerse despierta.

Cuando pasaba a través de un cruce, haciendo caso omiso de los pitidos que venían de los chicos del carro de enfrente, Bella contempló irónicamente lo que pasaría si ella se quedaba dormida en el trabajo. Decidió que era mejor detenerse a comprar algo antes de que se diera un puñetazo.

_¿Todavía __esta __mi __cartera __en __mi __bolso? _Pensó Bella para sí, ausentemente indicando a la vez que iba a girar a la izquierda en una calle residencial – un atajo. _¿O __la __saque __la __semana __pasada? __¿Tendré __dinero __suficiente __para __un __café? _Miró el reloj que había en el salpicadero y presionó un poco más el acelerador. Era mejor acelerar un poco si quería comprar un café y aún así llegar a tiempo.

Y entonces, repentinamente, comenzó a temblar; se dio cuenta de que el rugido en sus oídos era más que sólo el normal sonido del carro; todo se puso negro. Bella sintió el familia tirón incómodo desde atrás de sus ojos y su interior se enfrío con temor cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Estrelló el pie contra el freno y se desvió a la derecha, lejos del camino de cualquier carro acercándose…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡BAM!<strong>_

Edward se sentó de golpe en su cama, sacudiéndose para despertar. Miró alrededor de su cuarto, preguntándose que demonios había pasado. Estaba a mitad de su pesadilla de siempre y había estado luchando para despertarse, pero algo más le había ganado. Tomo profundas respiraciones, intentando controlar el acelerado latido de su corazón. Sus manos estaban temblando y su mente todavía era presa de los restos del sueño. _Un __peso __en __su __cama, __susurros __en __el __silencio, __ojos __negros __mirándolo __a__través __de __la __oscuridad, __estrellas __cegándolo__…_

Edward sacudió la cabeza con enojo. Podía sentir la rabia embotellada que siempre sentía después del sueño pulsando a través de sus venas. Saltó sobre sus pies y aparto las cortinas, en un intento de ponerle un poco de luz a la habitación y descubrir la fuente del ruido que lo había despertado. Y eso hizo, miró a través de la ventana – la cual estaba abierta – al camino de entrada y a la calle de afuera. Y entonces, maldijo con incredulidad.

Una gran camioneta azul, vieja y oxidada, estaba varada en la acera frente a su casa, la parte de enfrente incrustada en medio de la pared del jardín. Había piezas de ladrillo roto y manchas de aceite por todas partes, claramente, habiendo explotado del punto de la colisión. También había humo saliendo del capó del carro, oscureciendo a quien quiera que estuviera sentado en el lugar del conductor.

Edward maldijo de nuevo y agarró una camisa, poniéndola sobre su pecho desnudo y salió corriendo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Bella finalmente regresó, estaba temblando por completo. Se sentía fría y caliente al mismo tiempo, su estómago se sacudía, amenazando con vomitar, tenía sudor frío en la nuca y manchas en su visión.<p>

_Un peso – susurros – ojos – sábanas – estrellas – ssssshhh, Edward, soy yo…_

Bella se atraganto ante el recuerdo, e involuntariamente lanzó las manos a su boca en un intento por no vomitar. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, pero el recuerdo del sueño del que acababa de ser testigo no se desvanecía – se quedó grabado a fuego en sus retinas.

Bella nunca había experimentado un sueño tan malo. No eran los eventos en sí los que lo hacían horrible, aunque eran espantosos, sino la pura _emoción_ del mismo. Terror y dolor y culpa y odio, todo hervía junto en una inquietante pesadilla la cual apresaba y electrificaba el alma, envenenando su esencia. Todavía se sentía temblorosa por el sólo pesar en ello. _Pobre __Edward_, pensó, mareada. Quien fuera él, donde quiera que estuviera, sentía una gran compasión y lástima por él, su situación y su terrible pesadilla.

Bella miró alrededor del carro, valorando lo que había pasado con su salud física, mientras su mental había estado tan preocupada. En su intento de prevenir que ella y la camioneta fueran golpeados por otro carro, en un momento de inercia, se las había arreglado para irse directo a la pared de un jardín de una de las casas que se alineaban en la calle. Su corazón decayó ligeramente. Su aseguradora probablemente cubriría el costo de la pared, pero aún así ella tendría que lidiar con el enojo de los habitantes de la casa. Bueno, al menos el daño sólo era en la pared, pensó Bella. Pudo haber sido _mucho_ peor. En sus adentros se regaño a sí misma por ser tan tonta para pensar que podía manjar a estas horas del día. _Obviamente_ no era seguro; por supuesto que alguien estaría durmiendo en algún lugar.

Aunque no habría forma de prevenir un sueño tan paralizante, se recordó Bella. Eso había sido algo completamente sin precedentes.

Se estiró hacía la puerta de la camioneta y la abrió, bajándose cautelosamente del asiento del conductor. Sus hombros y cuello dolían por el choque, pero no parecía haber algún daño real. Desafortunadamente, no se podía decir lo mismo para el jardín de la persona. Bella dio un paso con cuidado sobre las prímulas ahora prácticamente destruidas.

"¡OYE!"

Escucho un grito en dirección de la casa y su corazón se hundió un poco más. Sonaba como si el dueño del jardín no estuviera muy contento con todo el daño causado. Caminó alrededor el capó, lejos del humo gris que estaba comenzando a echar el motor de la camioneta. Gimió: otra cosa que apuntar a la aseguradora.

"¡Oye, tú!" vino una voz detrás de ella, mucho más cerca ahora. Bella se dio la vuelta. Un chico adolescente fue pisoteando hacía ella, su rostro del color de la tormenta. "¿Qué demonios crees que estas – " gritó, entonces, se detuvo abruptamente. Al parecer, el humo se había aclarado lo suficiente para que él viera la identidad del conductor. Bella supuso que por ser mujer, más o menos de su edad y más de seis pulgadas más pequeña que él, había eliminado algo de su enojo. Ello lo vio mirar de su camioneta a ella y entendió su expresión. Él había estado esperando un gran matón blanco y pelón – en su lugar consiguió una pequeña morena con el ceño fruncido.

Como sea, la sorpresa pareció desaparecer rápidamente por que momentos después el chico estaba hablando de nuevo. De alguna forma, había regulado su tono, pero aún así eran sólo uno o dos grados debajo de un grito.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?"

"Choque," dijo Bella con rapidez, inmediatamente decidió que su género era la mejor arma en esta confrontación. Intentó verse indefensa. "Lo siento _mucho_, un gato corrió por la calle y me asusté, pensando en que iba a golpearlo, así que me desvié."

"¿En lugar de eso, no pensaste en frenar?" preguntó, sin dejarse impresionar.

"Lo hice," replicó, intentando verse avergonzada, "pero moví el volante por instinto." Se quedaron en silencio, y Bella se dio cuenta de que su historia no era creíble. "Realmente siento lo de la pared; obviamente pagaré para remplazarla."

El chico gruño. Miró a Bella, midiéndola. Él se veía receloso, aunque menos enojado que antes. "No estas herida, ¿verdad?" preguntó a regañadientes. No parecía que a él le importara tanto pero si sentía que debía preguntar.

"No, estoy bien."

"Oh. Bueno."

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Bella lo miraba a escondidas, tomando nota de su apariencia. Era muy alto y ligeramente desgarbado, con piernas largas y cabello café oscuro imposiblemente desordenado. Sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro y estaban rodeados con círculos oscuros. Su rostro – el cual pudo haber sido guapo si se le daba la oportunidad – estaba contorsionado en un ceño fruncido. Bella sentía a la vez curiosidad y enojo a la hostilidad abrumadora del tipo. Era casi como si él _ya_ hubiera estado enojado antes de que ella apareciera y no estuviera resistiendo la urgencia de descargarse innecesariamente en ella. Ella se preguntó si tal vez él siempre era así.

Y entonces, repentinamente, los engranes encajaron.

* * *

><p>"¿Edward?" Edward estaba de pie mirando a la chica que había insertado su camioneta en su pared – por culpa de un <em>gato<em> – e intentaba resistir la urgencia de gritarle por ser tan estúpida, cuando escuchó a su madre llamarlo.

"¿Qué?" gritó de regreso, mirando hacía la casa.

"¿Dónde estas, cariño? ¿Estas en el jardín?" Elizabeth salió por la puerta de enfrente, sosteniendo algo en las manos. Cuando localizó a Edward, se vio aliviada. "Oh, bien, _ahí_ estas," gorjeó, acercándose, "te necesito para arreglar esto. Estaba escuchando música y de repente se detuvo y no tengo idea de - ¡QUÉ pasó con la pared!" jadeó de repente, el problemático iPod olvidado. Estaba mirando en estado de desconcierto el humeante carro y la pared derrumbada.

Edward suspiro.

"Ella se estrello," dijo, señalando muy groseramente a la chica… quien de repente notó que lo estaba viendo con los ojos como platos en una expresión que rayaba en horror. Elizabeth alzó una ceja.

"¿Tu _lo __hiciste_?" le preguntó a la chica, en un tono de asombro que parecía preguntar por que alguien querría hacer tal cosa.

"Fue un accidente," explicó la intrusa, lanzándole a Edward otra mirada de consternación, antes de lanzarse a la misma excusa que le habían dado a él, sólo que esta vez en beneficio de Elizabeth. Edward miró con una mezcla de seca diversión e irritación mientras Elizabeth escuchaba el cuento, su reacción variaba desde la sorpresa hasta el horror – por la idea de un gato casi atropellado – y al desinterés a la repetitiva garantía de la chica que pagaría por remplazar la pared.

"Oh, no hay necesidad," dijo improvisadamente. "De todas formas odiaba esa estúpida cosa; iba a pedirle a alguien que la tumbara. Prefiero mucho más una cerca."

La chica – cuyo nombre resulto ser Bella – afirmó que ella tenía que hacer algo para compensar el daño.

"Podría poner algunas flores, por lo menos," dijo. "Son muy buena con la jardinería; trabajo en la jardinería central."

"¿_En __serio_?" replico Elizabeth, cuya atención había vuelto al iPod, de repente interesada de nuevo. Miró a Bella con una vaga concentración. "De hecho, podría necesitar un jardinero. ¿Cuánto cobras?"

Bella se veía confundida. "¿Cobrar? Me ofrecí de voluntaria, para compensar – "

Elizabeth la interrumpió, sin importarle los detalles. "Bueno, lo que sea que te paguen en ese centro de jardinería tuyo, lo igualaré. Ven aquí los Domingos en las mañanas. Puedes comenzar mañana." Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, el iPod que tenía en la mano, olvidado. Edward tenía la sospecha de que se dirigía directo a la cocina y a la botella medio vacía de Cincinnati de la noche anterior.

Con una sonrisa amarga, se giro a ver a Bella. Ella todavía estaba mirándolo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sin rodeos. No le gustaba que lo miraran, especialmente no por personas extrañas que acababan de chocar su pared y fue testigo de una exhibición de uno de los caprichos de su madre, incluso si eran chicas semi-atractivas.

"¿Tu nombre es... Edward?" preguntó.

Que pregunta tan extraña. "Si-i."

Él esperó que ella respondiera – que dijera algo como: _'__Oh, __el __nombre __de __mi __perro __es __Edward__'_ o algo igual de vano, pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso, se sonrojo, inexplicablemente, y miró sus pies. "Yo… es mejor que me vaya. Supongo que te veré mañana, entonces," murmuró. Cuando levantó la vista, Edward se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se veían con dolor, al borde de las lágrimas. Él estaba estupefacto. No tenía idea de que rayos estaba pasando dentro de la mente de esta chica, aparte de su ligera sospecha de que tal vez estuviera loca.

Él también tenía una ligera pero persistente urgencia de ir y abrazarla. Eso lo molestaba; usualmente Edward Masen no se preocupaba por las chicas, ni siquiera las notaba más allá de su apariencia. _Ellas_ eran las que caían a sus pies.

Bella se alejó de él y saltó dentro de la cabina de su camioneta. Había dejado de humear para ese momento, pero Edward estaba seguro de que no encendería. Como sea, para su gran sorpresa, después de un poco de persuasión regreso a la vida. Es cierto que sonaba más como si se estuviera ahogando que un saludable rugido, pero definitivamente el motor estaba funcionando igual. Él quería gritarle algo, como una advertencia para que tuviera cuidado, por que el carro en verdad no podría ser tan seguro – y entonces se dio cuenta de lo raro y estúpido sonaría eso, y se quedo en silencio.

La miró retroceder en la cama de flores, cruzar la acera y entrar a la carretera, girando para desaparecer pronto de su vista.

Edward miro inexpresivamente el espacio en la pared rota, preguntándose que acababa de pasar.

Entonces se metió, encontrando a su madre sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Ella estaba sonriendo estúpidamente junto a la ahora botella vacía de Cincinnati. Edward miró el reloj en la pared; eran las 11:55 a.m.

Suspiro. Otro Domingo perfecto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es DQRC, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capitulo: <strong>_Boulevard of Broken Dreams _por Greenday

* * *

><p><em>I walk a lonely road<br>The only one that I have ever known  
>Don't know where it goes<br>But it's home to me and I walk alone_

* * *

><p><strong>Una Vida Vivida en Sueños<strong>

Edward a veces resentía la previsibilidad total de su vida. No había nada nuevo en su situación – la historia era el típico programa de entrevistas y los personajes ya habían sido inmortalizados en un sin fin de novelas del día a día. La madre habladora absorta en sí misma con su inclinación a la auto destrucción y su sombrío hijo enojado que tenía un elevado odio hacía el mundo y todas las personas en él que conocía tan bien que era como si hubieran sido arrancadas de las páginas de un libro de bolsillo barato. Ni había nada realmente extraordinario acerca de su agitado y vergonzoso pasado y los secretos que se enconaban en las orillas de sus vidas, infectando cada mirada y conversación como una enfermedad.

Y aún así no era ficción – era la vida de Edward, y ni la falta de originalidad o el conocimiento de que otros habían pasado por las mismas experiencias lo hacían más fácil de soportar.

Ciertamente, no hacía que fuera más fácil perdonar a su madre.

* * *

><p>Hay una cosa sobre Elizabeth Masen; ella no es una persona especialmente mala, pero tampoco una muy buena. Ella jugaba medianamente con la mano que le había tocado, la cual para empezar, nunca fue particularmente buena. Ella nunca quiso un hijo. O un bebé, en absoluto, para ser más precisos.<p>

Aún así Elizabeth no era otra cosa más que las marcas oprimidas de la basura que usualmente asocias con una vida de alcoholismo o desesperación. Desde ese punto de vista, ha tenido, en verdad, mucha suerte. Cautivadoramente hermosa, creció en los viñedos de sus abuelos en el Sur de California. Sus padres habían muerto en el incendio de un club cuando ella tenía cuatro años – ella se había estado quedando con el Abuelo y la Abuela en esa ocasión, y nunca empacó las maletas para ir a casa. Su familia eran clásicamente ricos y la compensación por el caso legal que rodeaba la muerte de sus padres los hizo aún más. Pero el dinero no podía comprar compasión o amor. Los viejos Señor y Señora Masen no eran particularmente cariñosos con su nieta, viéndola como una leve irritación que se empeñaba en echar a perder su perfecta jubilación. La gracia que salvó a Elizabeth, a los ojos de ellos, fue su apariencia – con su cabello largo color caramelo y labios tintados de rosa, siempre estaba siendo convocada a las mesas en las cenas de las fiestas, para que pudiera ser presumida a los amigos de sus abuelos, igualmente ricos y elitistas.

Imaginen el horror, entonces, cuando Elizabeth salió embarazada cinco semanas antes de su decimonoveno cumpleaños. Como si la vergüenza de un embarazo adolescente no fuera lo suficientemente malo, el hecho de que Elizabeth no pudiera estar segura de quien era el padre y no tenía intenciones de casarse con alguno de los posibles (o, para ser más precisos, no pudieron convencer a uno para que se lo propusiera) vino como el golpe final. Los abuelos de Elizabeth la mandaron lejos con una gran cantidad de dinero con la cual se suponía ella y su hijo no nacido sobrevivirían por las próximas dos décadas.

Para alguien más, eso hubiera sido suficiente. Pero no para la mamá de Edward. La incapacidad del presupuesto combinado con un premeditado deseo de disfrutar al máximo significó que para el tiempo en que Edward tenía seis años, el dinero ya casi había desaparecido por completo.

Un psiquiatra probablemente hubiera dicho que el estilo de vida de Elizabeth era un intento de encontrar la diversión y amor que nunca tuvo de niña. Para Edward, no obstante, sólo significaba una cosa: una constante corriente de hombres desfilando por su casa.

El tipo de hombres que zumbaban alrededor de una insegura madre soltera de veintitantos años con una capacidad infinita de amar y una cartera aparentemente sin fondo; el tipo de hombres que usaban oro barato y apestaba a humo de cigarrillo y colonias caras; el tipo que traía flores de la gasolinera y pequeñas bolsas de polvo blanco que dejaba a través del pasillo que Edward usaba como sala de juegos.

Alguien pudiera decir que con ese tipo de hombres – a veces más de uno a la vez – constantemente pasando por la casa, era inevitable que las cosas sucedieran de esa forma.

Pero cuando pasó, no fue así como sucedió. El hombre que cambió la vida de Edward no fue un grasoso hombre vendedor de narcóticos que buscaba oro. Fue alguien mucho más siniestro.

* * *

><p>Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que el adolescente enojado que estaba de pie en el césped a tres pies de distancia de ella era el mismo niño de siete años del sueño que la había hecho chocar, experimento una multitud de emociones. La primera fue sorpresa. La segunda incredulidad. Después se lleno con una dolorosa tristeza insoportable la cual amenazaba con dejarla en un agujero. Ella no podía soportar el mirarlo, se sentía terrible al recordar el terror de su sueño y el dolor por el que él había pasado.<p>

Ella también sintió una cosa más: un sobrecogedor deseo fundamental de ayudarlo, de cualquier forma o manera. Bella no sabía como es que podría cumplir ese objetivo. Él era un completo extraño, y uno hostil, sin embargo, ella sabía que no había forma en que pudiera experimentar un sueño como ese y seguir adelante sin hacer nada. Tal vez no fue coincidencia el que ella hubiera pasado manejando en el momento en que él tenía el sueño, tal vez no fue una casualidad lo que la llevo a estrellarse en su jardín. Quizás se suponía que ella tenía que ayudarlo y encontrar una manera de reducir el dolor que saturaba su sueño y emanaba de su sola presencia.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, su poder – esta maldición que había intentado arruinar su vida – en verdad podría llevarla a algo bueno.

Esa idea era irresistible.

Esa fue la razón del por que, cuando al siguiente día Bella regreso a hacer la jardinería de la mamá de Edward, le sugirió sutilmente a Elizabeth que tal vez quisiera comprar plantas nuevas para remplazar las viejas. Elizabeth asintió vagamente, levantando la vista del televisor sólo para sugerir que Edward fuera con Bella.

Edward lanzaba dagas con la mirada en todo el camino, y para el tiempo en que llegaron al vivero, Bella comenzaba a preguntarse si había tomado una decisión realmente estúpida, intentando tener a solas a Edward. Edward, por alguna razón, parecía odiarla.

* * *

><p>Edward no odiaba a Bella Swan, simplemente no la entendía. Aquí estaba ella, una chica al azar que había estrellado su carro en el jardín y entonces, fue empleada para hacer la jardinería por su madre en un estúpido capricho, y ahora de repente se suponía que él tenía que renunciar a su mañana de domingo para acompañarla a comprar plantas. <em>Plantas<em>.

Como si no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer. Puede que Edward apenas lleve un par de semanas viviendo en Arizona, pero ya tenía un par de conocidos si rostro ni nombre en la última preparatoria a la que había sido metido. No salía de su rutina para ser amigable con las personas – de hecho, uno podría decir que él evadía activamente el contacto social – pero el puro hecho de verse 'genial', con sus rasgos cincelados y atlético físico, ya le habían echo ganar la invitación a una fiesta. No que a Edward le importara. Él definía más o menos la palabra 'hastiado' – las personas no tenían atractivo real para él. Hace mucho tiempo había decidido que las personas, como regla, no valían la pena para una amistad. Inevitablemente te dejarían caer.

No obstante, incluso si no se molestaba con el consorcio de las masas superficiales ni jugaba lo que era la escena social de adolescentes, podía pensar en mil y un cosas que fueran más atrayentes que pretender que le gustaba la horticultura con una chica que no tenía intenciones de conocer.

Y ella se mantenía lanzándole raras miradas a él, como si intentara leer su mente o alguna otra basura loca. Él sabía que a las chicas en verdad les gustaba expresar sus sentimientos y esas cosas, pero él estaba bastante seguro de que ellos estaban muy lejos de ser conocidos para que se esperara que él compartiera algo con Bella. Y, como sea, si la mayoría de las chicas pudieran tener un vistazo de los demonios que controlaban su mente, huirían lo más rápido posible en dirección contraría.

Esos pensamientos se quejaban en la cabeza de Edward cuando estacionó el carro y salió encorvado, cerrando la puerta. Quería azotarla, para sacar algo de su frustración, pero le gustaba demasiado su carro para ese tipo de abuso. Así que en lugar de eso se satisfizo con arrancar el carrito de la fila con una fuerza innecesaria, y empujándolo en silencio con mal humor mientras Bella intentaba hacer las cosas un poco más amigables.

"Entonces, pensé que primero podríamos ir a ver los arbustos, luego ir a las plantas. Creo que diferentes tipos de plantas realmente iluminarían el jardín. ¿Qué opinas?"

Edward gruño sin comprometerse. Sabía que estaba siendo un cabrón, pero no podía lograr actuar interesado. Uno, a él no le importaban las plantas; dos, no sabía por que Bella estaba siendo amable con él pero sospechaba que era sólo por su apariencia y tres, no le agradaba la forma en que a él le gustaba que ella fuera amable con él, por que ella era de aspecto totalmente normal y algo rara, por lo tanto no había manera en que a él le gustara ella de esa forma, en absoluto. Pero aún así sentía esa extraña electricidad cada vez que ella se acercaba demasiado a él, era como si el aire a su alrededor estuviera cargado. Hacía que su piel cosquilleara en una forma que no era en absoluto desagradable.

Y todo eso confundía a Edward. Así que intentó caminar alejado de ella y no mirarla directamente si podía evitarlo.

Bella pareció entender las vibras que él estaba emanando, por que después de eso casi no le habló. Caminaron alrededor del centro y compraron las plantas – Bella insistió en pagar ella casi la mayoría – en un relativo silencio.

Hasta que, finalmente, estuvieron de pie en el estacionamiento y Edward estaba subiendo las plantas que compraron al carro y Bella estaba intentando ayudar y Edward – más severamente de lo que pretendía – le dijo que se quitara de en medio para que él pudiera hacerlo más rápido. Bella se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de sorpresa y dolor y entonces bajo la vista.

"Desearía que me dejaras hacer esto," replicó al fin, "quiero ayudarte." Miró a Edward con un tinte de esperanza en su mirada.

_Nadie puede ayudarme_. "Huh. Entonces, ¿no eres sólo una chica estúpida que chocó contra mí pared y necesita una cita para el cumpleaños número 18 de su mejor amiga?"

A veces Edward Masen podía ser un completo bastardo. Este momento en particular era una de esas veces.

Bella se veía visiblemente afligida por un par de segundos; el color rosa fluyó hacía sus mejillas y balbuceo un poco.

"Soy – Soy diferente."

"¿En serio?" Edward levantó una ceja. Había escepticismo en su rostro. Interiormente, se sentía culpable por hacerle pasar un momento tan horrible a una chica claramente dulce. Él era una persona terrible. Pero en cierta forma, no podía detenerse. Entre más se daba cuenta de lo amable que era ella y lo mucho que le gustaba, más quería lastimarla. Una parte de él no podía soportar la idea de permitirse hablar con algo tan puro cuando él mismo estaba tan retorcido y corrompido.

"Si." Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él y entonces se alejaron, sus pestañas se movían vacilantes. Edward estaba sorprendido. Él no esperaba que ella contestara; él pensó que ella balbucearía sus excusas y escaparía, dejándolo con un sentimiento de culpa por la forma en que la trataba. Él esperó que ella elaborara algo que explicara lo que la hacía tan 'diferente'. Pero ella se quedó en silencio.

Frustrado y a regañadientes, hizo la pregunta. "¿Cómo?" dijo. "¿Cómo eres diferente?"

Bella levantó los ojos de nuevo y lo miró directamente. "Puedo…" vaciló otra vez. Edward maldijo por lo bajo, incapaz de controlar su irritación. No estaba acostumbrado a conocer a alguien que no se abriera con él. Usualmente, las chicas caían sobre sí mismas para hablar con él, derramando sus secretos más profundos por un destello de su sonrisa. Exactamente por que, no tenía idea. Quizás esa la sombría actitud melancólica de 'No me importa una mierda'. Quizás era el desaliñado cabello bronce, que aparentemente se parecía al de un caliente actor del momento que era el actual rompecorazones de las adolescentes.

Todo lo que Edward sabía era que las chicas lindas eran generalmente masa en sus manos; las simples aún más. Y aún así, aquí estaba esta chica totalmente normal actuando como si él no valiera la pena para saber que estúpida mierda la hacía tan 'diferente'. Como si ella fuera especial. _Y ella no es jodidamente especial_, Edward pensó para sí con un enojo irracional. Ella era tan normal que debería ser un crimen, con su cabello castaño y ojos y rasgos genéricos poco memorables. Él había visto más bonitas – salido con más bonitas, también – pero por alguna razón todavía no podía irse de ahí. Había algo en ella que lo paralizaba en ese lugar, incapaz de irse o mirar otra cosa que no fueran esos grandes ojos cafés y repentinamente se estaba encontrando con que quería saber cada pequeño detalle sobre ella.

Y entonces ella dejo caer su bomba, y todo se hizo aún más raro.

"Veo los sueños de las personas," espetó.

El mundo pareció saltarse un latido.

_Sueños_.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Edward, después de una pausa que se sintió como un purgatorio.

"Veo sus sueños," repitió Bella, con más tranquilidad, su suave voz apenas se escuchó sobre el sonido del centro comercial.

Edward se le quedo viendo. Sonaba ridículo; era ridículo. ¿Ella podía ver los sueños? ¿Cómo un psíquico o algo así? Si Edward hubiera escuchado esto de alguien más, se hubiera soltado riendo, les hubiera dicho que se fueran a la mierda y entonces se habría ido. Pero lo estaba escuchado de Bella, así que no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. En cierta manera, viniendo de ella, era casi creíble. Como si ellos realmente pudieran vivir en un mundo donde ella era la más cautivante, quita aliento chica con la que él se había cruzado y ella en verdad viera los sueños de otras personas. Lo cual fue la razón de que, en lugar de reír o irse, él hizo la simple pregunta del millón de dólares.

"¿Puedes ver los míos?"

Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los suyos y se quedo viéndolo. Su mirada tenía una calidad natural de búsqueda que hacía que la piel de Edward cosquilleara con nerviosismo. Entonces, después de una era de esperar, ella respondió.

"Si, puedo."

"¿Y?" Edward no quería conocer la respuesta, pero preguntó de todas formas. Tenía que. Por que si ella en verdad podía ver sus sueños; si ella realmente sabía… bueno, llámalo curiosidad masoquista.

Él la miro, esperando. Ella tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y apartar la mirada. "Lo… siento."

Edward se estremeció. Entonces ella sabía.

Y entonces, justo así, él sintió el enojo crecer de nuevo. Por que toda esta situación era ridícula y no sabía por que le creía pero lo hacía y si ella en verdad podía ver sus sueños y sabía lo que contenían, entonces, ¿Cómo podía creer que una disculpa podía ser algo más que jodidamente inútil? Como si tuviera algún poder para cambiar lo que vio; como si pudiera ayudarlo. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba aquí, revolviendo mierdas, haciéndolo alterarse por algo que es totalmente imparable? Edward no lo sabía, pero había una furia hirviendo pulsando a través de sus venas como veneno y tuvo que apretar los puños para evitar lastimarla. Arranco la mirada de su rostro, mirando resueltamente hacía el suelo mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

"Tal vez debería irme," la escuchó susurrar. Él no contestó; no podría contradecirla. No cuando le estaba costando todo el poder que tenía dentro de él para no perder completamente el control de sus emociones. "Dime si quieres que me quede," le dijo. Había una nota en su voz que era casi similar a una súplica, como si ella quisiera que él la detuviera de irse. Pero aún así Edward no habló. No confiaba en sí mismo para hacerlo.

Unos silenciosos y dolorosos momentos pasaron. Edward continuó mirando al suelo, su pecho pesado se hundía mientras el latido de su corazón comenzaba a disminuir. Finalmente, una vez que su enojo se había menguado, levantó la vista. Medio había esperado que Bella todavía estuviera allí.

Pero ella ya se había ido.

* * *

><p>Para las que todavía no sepan de que trata el sueño de Edward en el siguiente capi lo descubrirán.<p>

Pasen por mi nueva traducción, se llama **Play Dates** y ya la pueden encontrar en mí perfil ^^

Besos

Moni (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es DQRC, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **este capitulo es el que contiene todas las **precauciones sobre abuso/rating M** así que **por favor**** lee con precaución**. No quiero lastimar a nadie por permitirle leer inadvertidamente algo que pueda ser desencadenante o angustiante.

**N/T:** a pesar de la advertencia de la autora, me siento con la necesidad de informar que este capitulo **NO** contiene lemmon ni nada explicito, hace ciertas insinuaciones pero **no es nada gráfico**. Aún así lean con cuidado.

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capitulo: <strong>_Taking over me_ por Evanescence

* * *

><p><em>You don't remember me but I remember you<br>I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
>but who can decide what they dream?<br>and dream I do..._

* * *

><p><strong>Una Vida Vivida en Sueños<strong>

_Su nombre es Rick y es sorprendentemente bien hablado por la población rural del medio oeste donde viven. Tiene ojos azules y un montón de cabello negro que tiene como objetivo ser gallardamente Italiano, pero sus raíces son de un revelador tono café parduzco que lo delata. Trabaja como sargento del nivel más bajo en la estación de policía local y es respetado dentro de la comunidad. Al principio, cuando ellos comenzaron a salir, todos hablaban sobre la suerte que tenía Elizabeth de haberlo atrapado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su _situación_. Una madre soltera, abandonada por su familia y demasiado encariñada en Smirnoff, ella podría encontrar algo peor que Rick O'Connel. O eso decían._

_Una noche, después de mes y medio de la aparición de Rick, Edward esta acostado en su cama, mirando el techo. Esta usando sus pijamas de Jedi. Están descoloridas y son demasiado pequeñas y un poco infantiles, pero son sus favoritas. Rick le había comprado otras hace un par de semanas, pero eran de Star Trek, no de Star Wars y Edward no había querido usarlas. Eso había molestado a Rick por un rato, pero Elizabeth lo había distraído y, por la forma en que la había estado mirando todo el tiempo mientras le daba el regalo a Edward, era claro que el gesto había sido dirigido para ella de todas formas. Edward todavía no había sacado los pijamas de la envoltura._

_Su madre se había ido hace aproximadamente dos horas y veinticuatro minutos. No es que él lleve la cuenta, por supuesto – eso significaría que él tiene miedo de estar solo, y si hay una cosa que Edward no es, es un gato asustadizo. Él es más valiente que todos los niños de su grupo, obviamente. Aún así, en verdad no le gusta cuando Elizabeth sale de noche. La casa hace ruidos raros cuando él es el único en ella._

_Edward debió quedarse dormido por un rato, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que escucho la puerta principal abrirse y el sonido de risas y pisadas. Edward intentó leer el reloj de su pared, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver claramente y, de todas formas, todavía no era el mejor para decir la hora. Entonces, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, la brillante luz del pasillo entro y lo cegó._

"_Hola querido," escuchó ronronear a su madre. Se asoma para verla a través de sus ojos borrosos y ella ríe estruendosamente. Edward puede distinguir la figura de ella y de Rick por las sombras que formaba la luz en el marco de la puerta. Elizabeth se acerca hasta su lado y él la ve tropezar un poco en el camino. El corazón de Edward se hunde. Él odia cuando su madre se pone así. Ella cae prácticamente sobre sus rodillas a los pies de su cama y procede a cubrirlo con besos. Ella huele a ese fuerte olor desagradable que siempre la cubre cada vez que sale._

"_¿No me amas, corazón?" ella implora. Edward le regresa los besos obedientemente. "Mí hermoso y maravilloso niño," Elizabeth arrulla. Entonces, su gorgoteo es interrumpido por un tosido, el cual se transforma en un atroz jadeo. Ella se irgue y se toma unos momentos para recuperarse. Entonces: "Me voy a mí habitación," murmura, dándole la espalda a su hijo. "¿Vienes, Rick?" hay un sugestivo matiz suave en su voz que hace a Edward sentirse asqueado, aunque aún no entiende muy bien por que._

"_Sólo un minuto, nena," Edward escucha que Rick responde. "¿Por qué no vas y te calientas para mí?"_

"_Bien," suelta unas risitas. Edward siente las vibraciones del suelo mientras ella sale de la habitación medio saltando, medio cayendo._

_Edward mira hacía el techo. Él no quiere hablar con Rick._

_Pero al parecer Rick quiere hablar con él._

"_Hola, perrucho," la baja voz de Rick repentinamente suena mucho más cerca y Edward se da cuenta de que había cruzado la habitación. Se hunde la cama con su peso cuando se sienta. Edward grita silenciosamente y se mueve hacía la orilla, intentando poner tanto espacio entre ellos como fuese posible. "Ssssh, Edward, soy yo," Rick susurra en una voz que se supone tiene que ser consoladora. "Creo que necesitamos tener una pequeña platica."_

_Edward no responde._

"_Tengo la sensación de que no te agrado, ¿ves?" Mientras Rick hablaba, palmeaba parte del edredón que cubría el muslo de Edward, en lo que se supone tenía que ser un gesto amigable y reconfortante. Su mano se queda ahí ligeramente por demasiado tiempo._

"_¿Por qué crees que es eso?" _No respondas no respondas no respondas_. De todas formas, Edward no sabía que decir, y espera que al no hablar tal vez Rick pensaría que se había dormido y se aburriría e iría._

"_¿Es por que no me quieres como papi?"Hubo un susurro y una repentina brisa de aire frío cuando Edward siente que se levantaba su cobija. Cierra los ojos._

"_¿O tal vez es por que quieres a tu mami toda para ti?" Edward pude escuchar el sonido de dedos fantasmas sobre sus sábanas._

"_¿Estas celoso de que paso mucho tiempo con ella? No te culpo por eso – tu madre es en verdad algo especial." Edward pude sentir moverse el edredón y porque no quería pensar en la mano de Rick acercándose más se obligo a recordar el diseño de su edredón. Era de la mascota del San Diego Chargers' – su madre se lo compró por su sexto cumpleaños. Él desea que su madre este allí ahora, pero ella dijo que se iba a acostar._

_Rick todavía le esta hablando, pero ahora su voz se había hecho más baja y jadeante y se había inclinado tanto que ahora su rostro estaba casi al nivel del oído de Edward. Edward pude sentir la húmeda respiración caliente en su cuello. Mientras tanto, los dedos que Edward había estado ignorando comenzaron a viajar a través de su estómago._

_Él piensa de nuevo en fútbol y los Chargers y sus oportunidades en la liga. Pero no funciona, porque en la oscuridad todavía puede escuchar el sonido de una cremallera, así que comienza a revivir la escena en The Empire Strikes Back cuando Luke corrió a través del pantano._

_Y en la cabeza de Edward, los movimientos de su cama eran sólo las criaturas del pantano y la mano bajo su cintura es el barro oscuro que él tiene que vadear para llegar al otro lado. Y si él aprieta los ojos con la fuerza suficiente, él puede ver las estrellas que hay en el cielo, iluminando su camino fuera del pantano, hacía la seguridad. Comienza a contarlas…_

…_y ahora él esta contando las estrellas tan furiosamente que ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas eran y se va hacía números que todavía ni siquiera ha aprendido. Tal vez si las grita lo suficientemente alto en su cabeza, será suficiente para despertar a Yoda y comenzar la siguiente escena… tal vez lo detendría de sentir el barro presionándose con fuerza contra él o de escuchar los bajos gruñidos del bosque que se mecían a su alrededor, sofocándolo._

_Quizás si contaba en voz alta y con suficiente rapidez eventualmente se dormirá y eso no será nada más que una pesadilla…_

…Edward se despertó, sudando y jadeando, empapado en su propio sudor. Después de unos desorientados segundos, se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando. Levanto las manos y las aferro a su garganta, prácticamente ahogándose para detener el sonido. Una vez que se detuvo, rodó sobre su costado, casi cayéndose de la cama mientras se levantaba. Quitándose de una patada las pegajosassábanas, se puso temblorosamente de pie. Una mirada al reloj que había a su lado le dijo que eran las 3 a.m. Se tambaleóhacía una puerta en la pared derecha, la cual abría a un pequeño baño. Se vio a sí mismo en el espejo. Su rostro estaba pálido, su cabello revuelto. Había gotas de sudor todavía alrededor de sus cejas. Miro a sus propios ojos; estaban rojos. El recuerdo de los ojos rojos de Rick mirándolo de repente regreso lleno de fuerza e, incapaz de detenerse, un miserable Edward vomito en el lavamanos.

Después de eso sólo se quedo de pie allí, temblando en el lavabo, sus brazos apenas soportándolo para no caer. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y se sentía algo agudo y enfermizo en el pecho. Imágenes del sueño continuaban apareciendo en su mente, creando una doble visión que lo hizo sacudirse asquerosamente con la realidad de su oscurecida habitación.

_Sssh, Edward, soy yo – un peso en la cama – estrellas…_

Dejo escapar otro estrangulado sollozo, y se zambullo en el lavabo para vomitar una vez más.

Cuando se volvió a levantar, su decisión estaba hecha.

…

Diez minutos, una ducha rápida y ropa arrugada recogida del suelo después Edward se encontró metiendo las llaves al interruptor de encendido de su carro y saliendo a manejar a las calles con un alarido.

Un post-it amarillo estaba en el asiento del pasajero. Escrita en una regular letra pulcra estaba una dirección. Sobre ella estaba un nombre:

_Bella Swan_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es DQRC, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capitulo: <strong>_Bad Dream _por Keane

* * *

><p><em>I wake up, it's a bad dream<br>No one on my side  
>I was fighting<br>But I just feel too tired  
>To be fighting<br>Guess I'm not the fighting kind  
>Wouldn't mind it<br>If you were by my side_

* * *

><p><strong>Una Vida Vivida en Sueños<strong>

Bella estaba, por una vez, en verdad dormida. Se despertó por el sonido de un ligero golpeteo. Miro a su alrededor en la oscuridad, con los ojos legañosos, confundida y más que un poco molesta. Ella había estado _durmiendo_. Un ininterrumpido y privado sueño – oro en polvo. Y algo (¿o alguien?) la había despertado.

Se puso de pie y se froto los ojos, mirando alrededor de su habitación por la posible fuente del golpeteo. No venía de fuera de la puerta. No era su reloj – ese era digital. No estaba granizando, ¿verdad? La idea de granizo en el mes de Abril en Arizona era tan improbable que era casi lo suficientemente interesante para justificar el haber sido despertada a mitad de la noche. Bella cruzó hacía la ventana y alejo las cortinas. Escaneó el cielo. No, no había granizo. Entonces, ¿Por qué el golpeteo?

Entonces lo escuchó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez era más ruidoso y acompañado por una pequeña pero aún así perceptible vibración en la parte baja del cristal de la ventana. Bella bajo la vista, más confundida que nunca.

Lo que ella vio casi le da el susto de su vida.

Edward Masen estaba de pie en su césped, mirándola, su carro estacionado sin orden ni concierto en la calle detrás de él, la parte de atrás sobresalía bloqueando la acera. Su cara estaba medio iluminada por la luz amarilla de las farolas y Bella podía distinguir que su desordenado cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal. Su postura era rígida, su expresión estruendosa.

Repentinamente Bella se dio cuenta de que su corazón se había acelerado. ¿Qué estaba _haciendo _él aquí? Ella no lo había visto en semanas, no desde aquel momento increíblemente incómodo en el invernadero. Desde entonces, en las tres ocasiones que ella había ido a ser la jardinera de su casa, Edward había estado ausente en la casa. No que eso le sorprendiera a ella.

Sin importar cuantas veces reviviera y reanalizara la conversación a lo largo de las semanas, Bella todavía no había entendido lo que la había llevado a decirle a Edward su secreto. Ella lo había mantenido por años sin decirle a una sola alma, ni siquiera a su propia madre, y entonces, de repente, suelta la verdad una mañana de domingo sobre una maceta de geranios a un hermoso extraño con graves problemas para manejar la ira. Se preguntaba que había estado esperando. Honestamente, el que él le dijera simplemente que se fuera fue uno de los mejores resultados, considerando las circunstancias.

Si no hubiera sido tan terrible, ella se hubiera reído por la ridiculez de todo eso. Bella todavía no sabía exactamente lo que la había llevado a revelar sus problemas en su atmósfera de esa manera. Había algo sobre él, sea su enojo, su odio o su determinación de hacerse incapaz de ser salvado. Había algo entre todo eso que le recordaban a Bella a ella misma y su auto impuesta soledad – su certeza de que nadie valía la pena para conocerlo o amarlo, ni siquiera ella misma. Y entonces, en ese pequeño segundo, ella pensó que había alguien igual de destruido que ella y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ellos podrían encontrar algún tipo del consuelo el uno en el otro.

O tal vez no.

Pero entonces, allí estaba él a las 3:30 a.m. Y cualquiera que fuera su significado, bueno o malo, ella no podía dejarlo parado allí. Así que, aunque Bella no sentía nada más que aprensión ante la imagen de Edward Masen en su camino de entrada horas antes del amanecer, no vacilo en darse la vuelta y moverse tan silenciosa y rápidamente como le era posible para salir de su habitación, cruzar el pasillo, bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la puerta principal.

Cuando llego el momento de abrir la puerta, no obstante, lo hizo con precaución. Pudo haber _parecido _que Edward estaba afuera de pie, pero fácilmente pudo haber sido cualquier ladrón psicópata. De hecho, eso era más probable que el que fuera Edward, considerando como había dejado las cosas entre ellos tres semanas antes.

Bella abrió un poco la puerta, mirando con incertidumbre por debajo del pasador. Allí, de pie en el camino de entrada justo debajo de los escalones estaba Edward.

Ella sintió como se le detuvo la respiración. Era realmente él, desde sus manos demasiado grandes hasta su elaborada piel pálida. Se veía como una colisión emocional.

Tranquila y a la vez alarmada, Bella quitó el pasador y abrió la puerta por completo.

Se quedo mirando a Edward. Él le regreso la mirada. Sus ojos se veían salvajes y enrojecidos.

"Hola," dijo ella.

* * *

><p>Ella se veía totalmente asustada. Edward no la culpaba; cualquier persona normal lo <em>estaría<em>. Alguien a quien _apenas conocía_, quien prácticamente le grito la última vez que hablaron, aparece de repente en tu puerta en medio de la noche luciendo como si hubiera sido arrastrado a través del infierno ida y vuelta. Ella probablemente pensaría que él había estado bebiendo, o peor.

Y él no tenía ni una maldita idea de que decirle. ¿Decirle la razón de que estuviera allí? Ni siquiera la sabía él mismo.

"Uh, hola," finalmente pudo responder. Bella todavía lo estaba mirando, la sorpresa y malestar claras en su rostro. También había algo más ahí, pensó Edward. Era un poco como… ¿preocupación? Aunque, ¿Por qué ella estaría preocupada por él? Era más probable que fuera ansiedad porque él intentará atacarla o algo así.

También se veía un poco asustada. Con una punzada de culpabilidad Edward recordó esa ocasión en el invernadero y se preguntó si ella estaría pensando en eso también. Se sentía mal por la forma en que le había gritado, pero en ese momento él había estado demasiado abrumado por sus palabras, aterrado de lo que ella estaba sugiriendo – que ella en verdad _sabía _y había _visto _por lo que él había pasado – que no había sido capaz de controlar su enojo. Él deseaba no haberlo hecho, al menos no, porque de repente se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba ver a Bella Swan molesta.

Entonces, recordó que todavía no había dicho nada ni ofrecido algún tipo de explicación de por que estaba allí en el camino de entrada de Bella a mitad de la noche.

"Mira, yo… realmente lo siento por esto," dijo, pasando una mano por su ya horrible cabello y mirando a su alrededor torpemente, viendo a todo menos a Bella. "Usualmente no hago esta mierda de acosador loco, pero yo… yo tenía que hablar con alguien y tú dijiste que… dijiste que podrías… dijiste que habías visto…" se detuvo, antes de obligarse a ver a Bella a los ojos. "El sueño. El mismo que siempre tengo. Lo tuve de nuevo. Fue peor de lo que ha sido por años. Y fue horrible y no sabía que hacer así que vine aquí, ¿bien? Y ahora ni siquiera se porque y supongo que es mejor que me de la vuelta y pretenda que esto nunca pasó. No te acosaré cuando vengas a arreglar el jardín el domingo, si es que todavía quieres venir, eso es, y no creo que este loco." Edward terminó en un arrebato casi incomprensible de palabras, su rostro estaba caliente mientras esperaba que Bella se riera. Se sentía más avergonzado de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida, con un golpe de horror, se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Cerró los puños en un intento de luchar contra ellas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Bella no se estaba riendo. Ella lo estaba viendo con la misma mirada de tranquila y desinteresada preocupación. Entonces, finalmente ella habló:

"¿Quieres entrar?"

"¿_Que_?"

"¿Quieres entrar?" repitió. "Sólo para… ya sabes, tranquilizarte un rato. Tomarte una taza de té, o algo. No tenemos que hablar sobre eso," dijo apresuradamente, "no si tú no quieres. Es sólo… bueno, probablemente todavía no deberías conducir de regreso a casa."

Ella terminó y miró tentativamente a Edward, esperando su respuesta. Él la miraba boquiabierto.

_Té_. Todo su mundo se estaba cayendo en pedazos y ella acababa de ofrecer mejorarlo con una taza de té.

"Uh, si," dijo al fin. "Eso estaría bien."

* * *

><p>Ellos <em>hablaron<em> sobre eso, en realidad. Con tazas calientes de Lipton y un par de intactas galletas duras que Bella encontró hasta atrás en los gabinetes, Edward le contó a Bella algunas cosas más sobre su sueño. No todos los detalles, no algo de tiro largo. Solamente los básicos. Sólo lo que se necesitaba para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse y relajarse – la conversación actúo como una forma de catarsis de curación, como veneno siendo extraído de una herida. También hablaron sobre otra cosa. Bella le contó a Edward un poco sobre su habilidad – la primera vez que la descubrió, lo que se sentía, como lidiaba con ello. Ella le explicó sobre el día que se conocieron y la razón de que se estrellara en su jardín. Por supuesto, ella no le dijo que su sueño era el peor que alguna vez había experimentado. Ella no quería empujarlo de nuevo al borde.

También se sentaron en silencio por un largo tiempo. Había, sorprendentemente, mucha menos incomodidad de la que ninguno de ellos había esperado. Para el final, el ambiente pudo haber sido llamado fácil, sociable. Muchas horas después, cuando el cielo apenas comenzaba a clarear, un toque de alba presionando en el horizonte, Edward dijo, con algo de pesar, que sería mejor que se fuera.

Bella asintió. Ella lo acompañó a la puerta. Él se quedo de pie en el umbral, mirándola con una indecisa y desgarradora expresión. Finalmente dijo:

"Gracias. Gracias por dejarme entrar y… escuchar. Hubiera sido totalmente razonable que me hubieras hecho ir a casa."

"Cuando quieras."

Y ambos sabían que lo decía en serio.

"Así que… supongo que te veré el domingo, ¿no? ¿Arreglando el jardín?" Bella asintió. "Oh, genial. Hasta luego, pues."

Y entonces se fue, metiéndose en su carro y manejado por la silenciosa calle.

Bella lo observo irse. Entonces se giro y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Afuera, el amanecer llegó.

* * *

><p>A partir de ese momento, las cosas cambiaron entre Bella y Edward. Era como si su disputa en el centro y todo lo que le siguió hubiera despejado la tensión entre ellos, para ser remplazada por una respetuosa compresión. Es casi imposible sentarte toda la noche con una persona y escuchar sobre sus secretos más profundos y oscuros, aunque con pocos detalles, y <em>no<em> formar algún tipo de lazo. Aunque esto ligeramente creció a algo más. La relación de Edward y Bella pudo haberse formado por causa de sus sueños, pero la tentativa amistad que se desarrollo entre ellos dos llego completamente por sí misma.

En verdad, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando, fue muy gradual. Empezaron a encontrar excusas para pasar más tiempo juntos y haciéndolo descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común.

"¿Has visto _La Haine_?" Era una tarde de domingo y Bella acababa de terminar su trabajo del día en el jardín de Elizabeth. Había entrado a la casa para lavarse la tierra de las manos, y pasaba la puerta abierta de la sala cuando se detuvo, superada por la sorpresa.

En el sofá, con su espalda hacía la puerta, Edward respingo ligeramente. Se giro lejos de la televisión para ver a Bella, y era obvio por su expresión que no la había escuchado entrar. Sin mirar, presiono pause en el control remoto y la película que había estado viendo se congelo, las imágenes en blanco y negro de repente se suspendieron como fotografías de periódico.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó, sus ojos en Bella. Ella se sonrojo con ligereza al tener repentinamente toda su atención.

"Dije que no sabía que habías visto _La Haine_," Bella señalo la pantalla congelada. Los increíbles ojos verdes de Edward todavía estaban pegados en ella y ella podía sentir sus mejillas calentándose más con cada segundo.

Edward se veía adorablemente confundido. "¿Por qué habrías de saberlo?" dijo, su ceño fruncido ligeramente.

Él tenía razón. _¿Por qué hay una rara conexión entre nosotros y, en cierta manera, siento que debería saber todo sobre ti? _No, esa no era una respuesta exactamente aceptable.

"Es sólo que realmente me gustan las películas Francesas," dijo Bella. Eso era verdad, aunque no la respuesta correcta. "Soy un poco francófila, de hecho. _La Haine _es mí favorita. Amo el realismo que tiene. Es tan arenoso."

Edward la estaba mirando con una expresión ilegible. Bella se sentía nerviosa, como si hubiera dicho demasiado. Como si tal vez ella malinterpretó las señales de él – como si no estuvieran listos para intercambiar este tipo de información personal. Entonces Edward habló, sacándola de sus inseguridades.

"¿Quieres ver el resto conmigo?"

_Demonios si_.

"Si."

Y así Bella se encontró a sí misma pasando el resto de la tarde del domingo en el sofá de los Masen, la lengua extranjera pasaba agradablemente sobre ella mientras pretendía no darse cuenta del hecho de que Edward estaba apenas al ancho de una persona de distancia de ella. A pesar de las inevitables sombras de incomodidad, fue una de las mejores horas en la memoria de Bella.

Ese día fue la primera de las muchas conversaciones similares en las que ellos aprendían los gustos y disgustos del otro. Diferían tanto como estaban de acuerdo, pero de alguna manera no importaba; era la discusión en sí la que los acercaba:

"_McEwan es un genio."_

"_McEwan es un cabrón arrogante, desagradablemente engreído por su propio talento."_

"_¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"_

"_Por que he leído sus novelas."_

O:

"_¿Esa es tu canción más reproducida? ¿En serio?"_

"_¿Qué tiene de malo el Soundtrack de Motion City?"_

"_Oh, vamos."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¿Intentas ser pretenciosamente indie, o es de naturaleza?"_

Encontraron momentos robados en los cuales platicar – antes o después de la hora de jardinera de Bella, 'casuales' encuentros en el invernadero y desvíos de media hora de camino a sus respectivas escuelas – y en poco tiempo, ni Bella ni Edward podían imaginar un tiempo antes de haber entrado en la vida del otro.

Lo cual fue la razón de que, una tarde de sábado en Abril, Edward se encontró a sí mismo haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho. Llevó a Bella al lugar.

Era un tranquilo lugar aislado junto al río, escondido para la calle por un crecido banco de arena. Allí, atascado en el lugar donde la grava y piedra se encuentran con la arena, estaba lo que quedaba de un viejo bote podrido.

Alguna tormenta lo había volcado de lado así que se atasco parado en la arena, proporcionando un perfecto lugar protegido para sentarse. Edward lo había descubierto un par de semanas después de su llegada a Arizona, pero hoy era el primer día que tría a Bella aquí. La expresión de su rostro cuando le dijo que era la única persona a la que le había contado sobre el lugar calentó su corazón.

Se sentaron en el suelo, mirando tranquilamente el río en un cómodo silencio. El sol estaba bajo en el cielo, y las nubes estaban teñidas de rosa. Edward se había preguntado tristemente si debió de haber cogido una manta antes de recoger a Bella en el trabajo, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba sentarse en la húmeda arena. Edward estaba aliviado; él no la había relacionado con una de esas chicas de alto mantenimiento.

Desde que llegaron allí hablaron sobre muchas cosas, empezando con el día en el invernadero de Bella – _sin incidentes _– hasta la última planta que Bella había salvado para el jardín de Elizabeth. Ahora avanzaron a discutir la obra que Edward estaba leyendo para Literatura Inglesa.

"Oh vamos, ¿no sientes aunque sea una ligera pena por él?" preguntó Bella, su expresión incrédula.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No, en absoluto. Macbeth _eligió _asesinar a Duncan para robar su corona, él es el villano."

"¡Pero Lady Macbeth lo convenció de hacerlo!"

"¿Y? Él es un adulto; es responsable de sus propias acciones. No puedes echarles la culpa a otras personas de ese tipo de cosas. Es como decir que esta bien golpear a un niño sólo por que tú fuiste golpeado al crecer. No esta bien, de hecho; es peor." La sonrisa que se había deslizado en su rostro mientras debatían había comenzado a desaparecer a medida que la conversación tomaba un giro más sombrío. Bella se veía ligeramente afligida; claramente, ella no tenía la intención de que él interpretara sus comentarios de esa forma.

Edward se pateó internamente por ser incapaz de tener una conversación completamente normal sin que de alguna forma relacionara cosas que es mejor olvidar. Busco algo que decir que salvara la situación.

"No obstante, simpatizó con Macbeth en ciertas maneras," dijo rápidamente. Bella sonrió ligeramente, insegura.

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Ves como después de matar a Duncan ya no puede dormir? '¡Ya no dormir!' –"

"'¿Acaso Macbeth asesino el sueño?'", interrumpió Bella, asintiendo. La expresión de su rostro era ilegible. "Si, lo se. ¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Bueno, siento lastima por él," replicó Edward, "debe ser horrible no ser capaz de dormir. Incluso cuando… incluso cuando los sueños son realmente malos, todavía es bienvenida la capacidad de dormir. Es la única vez en que consigues estar verdaderamente solo, ¿sabes? Es como una oportunidad de hacer frente a tu propia consciencia o lo que sea – solo te concentras en _ti_, en lugar de otras personas." Se detuvo y levanto la vista, repentinamente sintiéndose inseguro. No tenía intención de profundizar tanto, y estaba preocupado de que Bella pudiera burlarse de él o pensar que era pretencioso.

Lo que no había esperado era encontrar los ojos de ella llenos de lágrimas. Se quedo viéndola con sorpresa. "¿Qué pasa?" Ella sólo sacudió la cabeza, e intentando limpiar las lágrimas, sus ojos cayeron hacía el suelo.

De repente a Edward lo golpeó el hecho de que no era la única persona que podría sentirse afectado por el tema del sueño. Pensó irónicamente de lo equivocado que había sido su intento de aligerar el ambiente. Miró a Bella. Ya no había más lágrimas, pero estaba mirando intencionadamente al suelo, empujando finamente la arena con un trozo de concha que tenía en la mano derecha.

Edward quería cerrar el espacio entre ellos. Él quería llevarlos de regreso a donde estaban antes – discutiendo sobre libros con facilidad sin el recordatorio de sus problemas dividiéndolos y haciendo todo de un sabor agrio. Automática, instintivamente, se estiro y puso su mano en la de ella. Bella se congeló, la concha deslizándose por sus dedos. Sus ojos encontraron los del él.

Y lenta, vacilantemente, giro su palma para unirse a la de él. Sus dedos de entrelazaron y Edward sintió una lenta calidez esparciéndose dentro de él. Bella estaba sonrojándose, y Edward tenía la sensación de que posiblemente sus mejillas también habían comenzado a colorearse.

Más tarde en sus vidas, Bella y Edward regresarían la mirada a ese momento y decidirían que ese era el punto que giraba para marcar el principio de su futuro colectivo. Ese tentativo roce de piel con piel, apenas perceptible pero tan eléctrico como un rayo, el aceleramiento de los pulsos y el rubor rosa de anticipación mientras ellos se daban cuenta de lo que había estado ahí todo el tiempo – esos fueron los componentes de un instante que definiría todas sus vidas.

Quizás era el progreso natural del fatídico día cuando Bella se estrelló en el jardín de Edward. O quizás estaba destinado. Tal vez las vidas de Edward y Bella siempre habían estado guiadas hacía este momento, todo el dolor que habían enfrentado en el camino fueron simples obstáculos en una ruta hacía la absolución – una trayectoria hacía este momento de epifanía en la mitad de la silenciosa orilla del río bajo un coral crepúsculo.

Ese toque y todo lo que eso conllevaba pudo haber pasado por numerosas razones. Pero en ese preciso momento, Edward no se preocupó por las teorías. Todo lo que importaba para él era el presente; que, posiblemente, por primera vez en su vida casi adulta sus pensamientos estaban libres de los restos del pasado. Él hizo lo que sentía correcto. Se inclinó hacía Bella, alejando el cabello de su rostro con sus manos entrelazadas.

Y entonces, la besó.

* * *

><p>Entonces, ¿que les parecio este capi? ¿bien? ¿mal? ¿traduzco tonterias? (que para mi no lo son xD)<p>

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Besos

Moni (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es DQRC, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo: <strong>_I don't sleep, I dream _por R.E.M

* * *

><p><em>I'm looking for an interruption,<br>Do you believe?  
>You looking to dig my dreams<br>Be prepared for anything  
>You come into my little scene<br>Hooray, hooray, hip hip hooray  
>There's one thing I can guarantee:<br>You won't have to dig, dig too deep  
>Said leave me to lay, but touch me deep,<br>I don't sleep, I dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Una Vida Vivida en Sueños<strong>

Desde el principio Bella supo que su relación con Edward no iba a ser fácil.

No era tan simple como un amor correspondido y atracción física, aunque tenían ambas cosas en abundancia. De hecho, esos eran los _últimos_ de sus problemas, a veces Bella pensaba para si misma si sus ahora-más-que-frecuentes reuniones a la orilla del río eran algo seguro. El pensar en esos arrebatados segundos de privacidad y todo lo que contenían era suficiente para hacer que Bella se sonrojara y su interior se llenara de calidez.

No, los sentimientos de Bella y Edward definitivamente no eran el problema. Eran todas las otras cosas (y por 'otras cosas' Bella se refería invariablemente a sus _pasados_) las que les impedían tener una relación cercana a la normalidad.

Por ejemplo: el hecho de que ambos tuvieran situaciones familiares 'tensas' significaba que eran muy difícil para ellos implemente encontrar un lugar para _estar_ juntos. Bella sabía que su mamá probablemente estaría _encantada_ de que ella hubiera encontrado un chico que estuviera dispuesto a salir con ella (la falta de esos chicos era la razón por la cual Renee asumió que Bella era soltera), pero era ese mismo entusiasmo el que la hacía sentirse reacia a permitir una situación donde ella o Phil pudieran descubrir la existencia de Edward. Bella era lo suficientemente perceptiva para saber que iba a hacer falta más que un novio para cerrar la brecha entre su mamá y ella, y eso sólo renovaría el fanatismo de Renee en el plan 'Hacer a Bella Popular'.

Edward estaba incluso más entusiasmado en mantener en secreto su relación a su madre. No había duda de que Elizabeth lo sabía, en lo que a él respectaba. Bella no entendía completamente el porqué de eso, pero tenía la sensación de que, simplemente, Edward no confiaba en que su madre no arruinaría cada aspecto de su vida.

Bella y Edward no hablaban mucho sobre sus pasados entre ellos. Desde la primera vez que ella le explicó sobre su poder y él le contó a ella todo, habían evadido el tema la mayor parte del tiempo. No era tanto que tuvieran miedo de discutirlo, sino que simplemente no querían que eso definiera su relación.

A medida que pasaban más tiempo juntos, Bella notó un cambio en Edward. Él se relajaba cada vez más, menos al borde. Sonreía con una frecuencia que rayaba en regularidad y ella se preguntaba si parte de él se sentía aliviado de haber compartido finalmente la carga de pesadillas con alguien más. Ella no quería arruinar ese progreso obligándolo a revivir cosas que prefería olvidar. Pero a veces era inevitable. A veces no había forma de evadir el tema.

Uno de esos casos surgió no mucho después de su primera vez en el lugar.

Era martes en la tarde y estaban sentados en un pequeño restaurante a la orilla de la ciudad, cerca de donde la carretera de la costa se juntaba con la autopista. Bella había salido a hurtadillas de la casa para estar allí, su mamá y padrastro estaban demasiado absortos en hacer una fiesta para notar su ausencia. Edward la había recogido al final de la calle. En respuesta a la pregunta de Bella durante el trayecto, Edward le explicó que su mamá estaba en casa, en la cama. Por su tono de voz, Bella podría decir que ella no estaba sola.

Se hizo aún más obvio en el restaurante. Incluso si el comportamiento de Edward en el carro no hubiera delatado que su mente estaba en otros lugares más oscuros, su moderada distracción mientras comían lo hubiera hecho. Eso hizo que Bella se pusiera irracionalmente enojada. No con él – no, nunca con Edward – sino con su madre y su cadena de novios y cuán estúpida e _ingenua_ había sido ella y como ella _todavía_ parecía no tener idea del dolor que sus acciones le causaban a su hijo. Así que fue en la cúspide de ese enojo y frustración que Bella dejó escapar la pregunta que había estado en ella desde la primera vez que vio la pesadilla de Edward:

"¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó, levantando la vista del tocino abandonado que tenía en el plato frente a él. Había sombras bajo sus ojos y su ceño estaba fruncido. Se veía cansado, triste y vulnerable, y Bella hizo una pausa, preguntándose tardíamente si habría sido buena idea sacar ese tema a relucir. No obstante, ahora tenía su atención así que tendría que seguir adelante, ya sea para bien o para mal. Respiró.

"Sólo me preguntaba si, ya sabes, alguna vez le dijiste a tu mamá. Sobre lo que pasó, esa vez…" ya se estaba sonrojando furiosamente para cuando terminó su oración. Miraba su plato avergonzada, internamente reprendía su estupidez. ¿_Por qué, por qué, POR QUE _le había preguntado? ¿Y si se enojaba? ¿Y si se iba? Ella espero, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, a que le gritara o se levantara de la mesa y se fuera. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ella podía ver por el rabillo de su ojo que él todavía estaba sentado en la mesa.

Así que, con otro tranquilizador respiro, Bella se obligo a levantar la vista y mirar a Edward a los ojos. Ella estaba sorprendida por su expresión. Era asombrosamente tranquila; no había enojo en esos ojos verdes. Se veía un poco triste, sí, pero no devastadoramente. Bella se preguntó que significaría eso.

"No, nunca le dije," contesto con tranquilidad.

Bella ya había imaginado que esa sería la respuesta pero aún así eso estimuló toda una nueva ronda de preguntas. Vaciló, insegura si debería presionar su suerte al pedirle a Edward que relatara algo más. Entonces decidió que valía la pena la oportunidad para poder descubrir finalmente la verdad.

"¿Entonces no sabe?"

"No."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué se mudaron?" Edward parecía desconcertado por la facilidad con la que la pregunta había salido de Bella. Una sombra paso sobre sus ojos y sus facciones se endurecieron un poco. El efecto era como el de un obturador sobre una ventana; era como si en un instante todas las emociones que habían estado previamente hubieran sido cubiertas, protegiendo los pensamientos más íntimos de Edward de cualquier escrutinio exterior. Era el mismo mecanismo de defensa que Bella reconoció cuando conoció a Edward, hace tantas semanas. El corazón de Bella se tambaleó y se sonrojo de nuevo inclinando la cabeza.

"Lo siento," murmuró, estirándose para agarrar la mano de él. "No era mi intención hacer de esto un interrogatorio. Es sólo… sólo intento entender todo lo que pasó. No tienes que decirme nada, si no quieres." Era verdad. Bella nunca presionaría a Edward para que hablara sobre sus experiencias. Ella sólo quería aprender más sobre lo que había pasado para comenzar a intentar encontrar una manera de mejorar las cosas para él. Ella lo miró y espero que entendiera.

Por unos momentos las facciones de Edward se mantuvieron ilegibles, su expresión tan inflexible y poco informativa como la bruma. Entonces, de repente, se aflojo, su postura se relajo y su expresión se suavizo. _Y el escudo se cae_, pensó Bella. Suspiro internamente de alivio; lo había estado conteniendo. Hubo un momento ahí en el que ella se preocupo por haberlo echado a perder para siempre.

"No, esta bien," dijo Edward, apretando su mano. "Sólo que es difícil hablar sobre eso. Nunca antes se lo he dicho a nadie." Bella asintió rápidamente para mostrar su completa comprensión. El efecto fue muy efusivo, hasta el punto de que fue capaz de lastimarse el cuello en el proceso. Su mano voló instintivamente para frotarse el dolor, y ante la imagen de tal malestar derivado de un afán extremo de complacer, Edward se soltó riendo.

Y justo así, el estado de ánimo incómodo y cohibido que había estado pesando en su conversación durante toda la noche se desvaneció.

"Lo siento," Edward se rió de la expresión de Bella, la cual era confundida, sorprendida y aliviada en igual medida. "Pero eso fue comedia de oro."

"Estoy feliz de que pienses eso," Bella sonrió, sin molestarse en aparentar estar ofendida por sus palabras. Quito la mano del cuello y la apoyo en el hombro de él estabilizándose para poder inclinarse sobre la mesa y besarlo gentilmente. Sintió como sonreía bajo sus labios y regresaba el beso, pero entonces demasiado pronto – _siempre demasiado pronto_ – él se alejó.

"No deberías distraerme si quieres una respuesta a tu pregunta," dijo Edward en voz baja de terciopelo que hizo que escalofríos de placer subieran por la espina de Bella.

"Te lo dije, no tienes que responderla," replicó Bella rápidamente, pero Edward llevo un dedo a los labios de ella, dejándola en silencio.

"Quiero responderla," dijo con seriedad, "quiero ser honesto contigo. Tú lo fuiste conmigo." Movió su mano para ponerla otra vez sobre la mesa y una pequeña parte de Bella lamentó su perdida. "Nos mudamos porque Elizabeth llegó un día y atrapo a… Rick," aquí, él titubeó un poco, y Bella acaricio su mano consoladoramente. Ella había escuchado muchas veces como Edward gritaba ese nombre en sus pesadillas para no saber lo difícil que era para él recordarlo. "Lo atrapo siendo un poco rudo conmigo. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la razón – probablemente porque le había respondido mal o me negué a llevarle unas frituras o algo. O quizá esa noche no estaba siendo tan sumiso con él." Su expresión se oscureció, y su puño derecho se apretó al borde de la mesa, tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión. "Cual fuera la razón, me golpeó con mucha fuerza. Tenía el labio cortado y el rostro hinchado. Estaba llorando, de espaldas contra la pared, cuando llegó Elizabeth. Se puso histérica; estaba realmente enojada. Tuvieron una gran pelea y ella lo corrió de la casa." Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon y bajo la vista a la mesa. "Cuando ella comenzó a gritar, creí por un momento que él le pegaría a _ella_, pero no lo hizo. No la toco, no en esa ocasión. Nunca la lastimó frente a mí; era como si quisiera hacerme creer que yo era el único suficientemente _especial _para recibir sus ataques." Edward casi escupió esa última parte, y había un tono roto y feo en su voz que rompió el corazón de Bella.

"Lo siento mucho, Edward," dijo ella. Era algo inútil decir eso, pero era todo lo que ella pudo lograr. Bella nunca se había sentido tan inútil, ni siquiera en los cientos de ocasiones que fue paralizada contra su voluntad por los sueños. Al menos entonces ella había sido la única en sufrir. Era más difícil sobrellevar el dolor de Edward. Ella no podía ver su rostro, así que no tenía manera de saber si él había escuchado sus palabras, mucho menos si las reconoció. A pesar de eso, él continúo.

"Después de que se fue, Elizabeth me preguntó si Rick me había golpeado antes. Le dije que sí. No era una mentira; él se ponía bastante… violento cuando yo no le seguía la corriente a sus juegos."

Bella se sintió enferma de rabia.

"Empacó nuestras maletas y nos fuimos de la ciudad esa noche. Elizabeth no tenía ni idea de a donde íbamos; sólo condujo por la carretera, tomando desvíos al azar. Estuvo sollozando todo el tiempo. Es algo asombroso que no haya chocado." Se detuvo, y finalmente se obligó a mirar a Bella. Sus ojos estaban rojos.

"Entonces, ¿ella nunca supo?" dijo Bella tentativamente. "Nunca supo sobre… todo lo demás." Edward sacudió la cabeza.

Bella no le preguntó a Edward por que nunca le contó a su madre toda la historia. No quería hacerlo pasar por más tensión emocional esa noche, y como fuera, ella tenía una idea bastante certera de cual sería la respuesta. Bella sabía lo que se sentía tener un secreto que no podías compartir con nadie, por miedo de que causara más daño que beneficios. Ella entendía lo que se sentía el no poder hablar con tu propia madre. Ella sabía lo que se sentía culparlos secretamente por algo que te paso a ti.

"Ella no es una santa, Bella," dijo Edward de repente. Él estaba viendo a Bella con intensidad, casi como una emoción cercana al fuego en sus ojos. Era casi como si él intentara justificar su propia rabia. "Me refiero a Elizabeth. Claro, nos saco de la ciudad cuando se entero de lo de Rick, pero fue solamente cuando tuvo la evidencia de lo que él estaba haciendo en sus propias manos y ya no podía seguir ignorándolo. Si ella hubiera puesto atención, tal vez lo hubiera descubierto antes. Tal vez nunca hubiera pasado."

Bella sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer o decir para hacer cambiar de opinión a Edward. De hecho, ella no estaba segura si opinaba diferente a él. Así que sólo siguió agarrando su mano con fuerza, esperando que eso lo regresara a la normalidad, y aliviara un poco el dolor.

Afuera, los faros de los carros que pasaban se difuminaban en largos senderos de luz, uniendo la carretera en cadena.

Fue Edward quien finalmente sugirió que se fueran. Casi arrastro a Bella fuera del lugar cuando se dio cuenta de que la viejita que estaba a unas mesas de ellos se veía peligrosamente cerca de dormirse sobre sus papas. Después de vaciar los escasos contenidos de su cartera en la mesa para pagar la cuenta, Edward llevo a Bella con firmeza al carro. En el camino a casa, sus ojos se habían mantenido desviándose de la carretera para revisarla a ella, o para escanear las calles y casas cercanas. Un par de veces murmuro algo por lo bajo sobre no haberse dado cuenta de lo tarde que era y Bella lo escuchó usar claramente la palabra 'imprudente'.

Pero su viaje transcurrió sin mayores daños. En ninguna ocasión Bella sintió que sus ojos rodaban en sus cuencas; ni el ensordecedor rugido en sus oídos. Su mente permaneció impermeable a los ataques de los sueños de otras personas. Cuando se estacionaron afuera de la casa de Bella, Edward preguntó con curiosidad el por que de eso. Ella le recordó la naturaleza impredecible de su poder.

Fue la primera mentira que Bella le dijo Edward.

Bueno, mitad-mentira. Era una mentira porque Bella conocía muy bien la razón de no haber sido afectada por ningún sueño, y no era la razón que ella le había dado a Edward. No obstante, la razón _era_ otro ejemplo de lo impredecible que podía ser su poder.

Porque la verdad era esta: en los últimos meses, Bella Swan había estado viendo un conjunto de sueños más que cualquier otro; en el último par de semanas, esos sueños habían sido _todos_ los que veía.

Y esos sueños pertenecían a Edward Masen.

* * *

><p><strong>¡NOTA IMPORTANTE, FAVOR DE LEER!<strong>

Bien, chicas, como muchas saben, este año entro a la Universidad, en Agosto. Hoy me dieron los datos para el examen de admisión y, aunque no me dijeron que día extactamente me tocaba hacer el examen, sí me dijeron que los examenes de admisión comenzaban a partir del 13 de febrero. Les comunico esto porque a partir del 1 de febrero y hasta después de que pase mi examen, no voy a actualizar. La Universidad es mi prioridad ahora y necesito dedicarle tiempo completo.

Me hace sentir mal dejar por tanto tiempo las actualizaciones, pero no creo tener tiempo, espero poder contar con su comprensión. Según mis calculos, espero estar de regreso para la semana del 20 de febrero.

El siguiente capi es el último, lo tendré listo en cuanto pasé mi examen.

Gracias por sus reviews ^^

Besos

Moni (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es DQRC, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas por leer y comentar, espero seguirlas viendo en mis otras traducciones ^^<p>

Aleowo**; Mimabells; **Robmy**; Amy; **Laubellacullen94**; Idta; **Chayley Costa**; Gabriela Cullen; **Aryam Shields Masen**; Ely Cullen M; **Saamantha**; VianeyCullenMasenHaleMcCarty; **fati21**; RozaBella; **yuli09**; Inmans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo: <strong>_Dream On _por Aerosmith

* * *

><p><em>The past is gone<br>It went by, like dusk to dawn  
>Isn't that the way<br>Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

_Yeah, I know nobody knows  
>Where it comes and where it goes<br>I know it's everybody's sin  
>You got to lose to know how to win<em>

_(Dream On Dream On Dream On  
>Dream until your dream comes true)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Una Vida Vivida en Sueños<strong>

Bella descubrió que las semanas pasaban a una increíble velocidad cuando estaba con Edward – casi de forma peligrosa. Sin advertencia, Abril se había disuelto en Mayo y repentinamente los exámenes finales estaban sobre ellos. Aunque Bella no se preocupaba especialmente por los exámenes, sentía que al menos debía esforzarse un poco. Después de todo, siempre había que pensar en la universidad… además, no le veía el caso de provocar más problemas con Renee. Aunque su madre nunca la había apoyado mucho con sus estudios, Bella sabía que, en ausencia de cualquier tipo de vida social, como le iba en la escuela de repente era la única cosa de la que Renee podía presumir con sus amigos. Reprobar los exámenes no sería bien recibido, viendo que Renee no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que todo el tiempo de estudio de Bella se iba en salir con su novio secreto.

Así que, con tanto entusiasmo como el que muestra un adicto al tener que renunciar a su dosis diaria, Bella comenzó a reducir el tiempo que pasaba con Edward. Todavía se veían la mayoría de los días, pero era por periodos de tiempo más cortos y condensados cuando la mente de Bella estaba invariablemente saturada con teoremas de cálculo o fechas de tratados Europeos para prestarle atención a algo más. A pesar de eso, ella no se sentía culpable, porque recientemente Edward se había vuelto igual, si no es que más, de distante. Tal vez si Bella no hubiera estado tan ocupada se hubiera detenido a preguntarse el porqué de eso. Después de todo, Edward nunca había sido del tipo que se preocupa por los trabajos de la escuela. Pero entre su propia exigencia y el agitado calendario de estudio, se olvidó de encontrar un momento para preguntarle. Así que, su repentina extrañeza paso desapercibida o sin ser notada, y Bella se iba a dormir cada noche esperando que los exámenes llegaran a su fin.

Apenas y se dio cuenta de lo poco que veía ya los sueños de Edward.

Los exámenes pasaron en una neblina de cansancio y ansiedad. Cuando Bella salió del último, su alivio fue tan sobrecogedor que se olvido de preocuparse sobre si habría conjugado los verbos o si había aplicado el subjuntivo de forma correcta. Ya se habían terminado. Los exámenes habían terminado, y ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse por el largo verano dorado que se extendía frente a ella. Su primer verano con Edward, con tiempo ilimitado a su disposición y días sin fin llenos de luz solar esperando ser pasados en su lugar junto al océano.

Bella salió a través de las puertas de la escuela y hacía el estacionamiento, perdida en la contemplación de sus pensamientos. No fue hasta que casi llego a su carro cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había alguien ahí de pie.

Es gracioso como algunas cosas siempre parecen cansados clichés hasta que los experiencias en persona. ¿Cuántas veces Bella había leído las palabras 'y entonces su corazón se saltó un latido' y rodaba los ojos, cambiando de página? Siempre se preguntó porque el autor no podía encontrar palabras mejores para explicar la sorpresa o el miedo del personaje que a través de algo que era, lo más probable, físicamente imposible, eso sin contar que era muy poco original.

Aún así, mientras Bella estaba de pie en el estacionamiento, mirando los ojos de Edward, de repente entendió completamente a lo que se referían esos autores. Porque su corazón había hecho más que saltarse un latido – bien pudo haber dejado de latir por completo, todo gracias a lo aterrorizada que se sentía. El Edward que le regresaba la mirada no era alguien que ella reconociera. Sus ojos se veían salvajes y rojos, algo que sólo pudo ser resultado de horas de llanto. Sus facciones estaban contorsionadas con un enojo tan explícito que hizo que Bella temblara – fue como aquella vez en el centro comercial, sólo que mucho, mucho peor. Aquél Edward había tenido cierta apariencia de control. Este era casi salvaje.

Bella se quedo de pie pegada a su lugar, sus ojos llenos de miedo. Anhelada acercase a él, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de hacerlo. No tanto porque él fuera a lastimarla, sino porque en respuesta a su avance él podría lastimarse a sí mismo.

"¿Edward?" preguntó, su voz vacilaba con incertidumbre. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es él," dijo. Estaba temblando.

Repentinamente, Bella sintió frío, a pesar del ardiente sol que pegaba de lleno en su cuello.

"¿Quién?" ella no necesitaba preguntar. Sólo había un 'él' que podría sacar este tipo de reacción de Edward. Pero aún así, Bella quería demorar la verdad.

"¿Quién jodidos crees?" espetó Edward, y Bella sintió que retrocedía. Él no le había hablado de esa forma en meses. "Es Rick. Esta aquí. En Arizona."

"¿Cómo…"

"¿Acaso importa?" gritó Edward, mirando de mala manera a Bella. "No tengo ni idea de cómo nos encontró ese bastardo, pero lo hizo y ahora está aquí. Estaba en el mismo bar que Elizabeth anoche. Ella se fue con él a su cuarto de hotel." Bella sintió que su estomago se sacudía. Miró a Edward con vacilación.

"¿Tuvieron…" no podía decir las palabras en voz alta.

Edward soltó una risa áspera y fea. "¿Follaron? Por supuesto que sí. Te lo dije; ella todavía lo ama. Me culpa a mí por separarlos."

"No, Edward, eso no es verdad," dijo Bella rápidamente. "Ella no te culpa, eligió irse, ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que los saco de la ciudad en el minuto en que se enteró-"

"Sí, y lloró todo el camino," interrumpió Edward. "¿No recuerdas cuando te conté esa parte? Oh, claro, lo dejó, porque sabía que eso era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Pero eso no evito que lo extrañara cada día desde entonces y que me hiciera responsable de joder su vida."

"No lo hace," susurro Bella, horrorizada, "ella no te hace responsable, ella-"

"Cállate." La interrumpió Edward de nuevo, y esta vez su voz era más baja. "De verdad, sólo cállate de una jodida vez."

Había algo en su voz que le dijo a Bella que no tenía caso discutir. Edward no quería escuchar de razones. Él no quería escuchar sus garantías de que todo iba a estar bien. Él ya había pasado el punto donde consuelo o fe podrían darle algo de alivio.

Y fue la realización de este hecho lo que llevo a Bella a hacer la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Él la miró a los ojos. Los suyos todavía estaban rojos.

"Irme."

Bella había anticipado esa respuesta, pero eso no evito que sintiera como si le hubieran pateado el estómago. Edward se dio cuenta de su reacción y levantó una ceja, su expresión tenía algo que estaba entre el desprecio y la tristeza.

"¿Qué, creías que me iba a quedar aquí jugando a la jodida familia feliz? No puedo, Bella. Me conoces mejor que eso."

Ella asintió, intentando esconder el hecho de que repentinamente se sentía incapaz de respirar. Su interior estaba agitado, su corazón palpitaba como loco y sentía que todo comenzaba a apagarse. Como si, de alguna forma, el mundo se estuviera haciendo más pequeño. Edward se iba. Se iba para siempre.

"¿Vienes conmigo?"

Su voz se escucho más alta y cercana y Bella se sobresalto. La pregunta la atrapo con la guardia baja, rompiendo a través de su introspección. Miró frenéticamente a Edward. Ahora ya se encontraba a un paso de distancia de ella, y podía ver cada centímetro de su rostro, cada detalle de sus facciones. Era como mirar el sol durante un eclipse. Y de alguna manera, durante ese segundo, todo lo demás que había en el universo se desvaneció; el estacionamiento se disolvió y el suelo que había bajo ellos se arremolino en la nada hasta el punto en que todo en la vida de Bella parecía comenzar y terminar con Edward.

Y entonces, el momento se rompió, y la realidad golpeó a Bella con la fuerza de un tren de carga cuando se dio cuenta de las implicaciones que tendría lo que Edward le estaba pidiendo.

"¿Q-qué?" tartamudeó, su corazón todavía golpeteaba con fuerza. "Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?"

"Dije, ¿vienes conmigo?" sus ojos se veían intensos y cautivadores, pero al mismo tiempo terroríficos.

Bella quería que todo fuera tan fácil como decir 'si'. Ella quería irse con Edward y nunca mirar atrás. Pero tenía miedo; tenía miedo de todo lo que eso podría significar, tenía miedo de dejar atrás la única vida que conocía.

"Yo…" vaciló.

Eso fue suficiente para romper el pacto. Edward dejo caer su mano de la muñeca de Bella y se alejo un paso.

"Bien." Y entonces, justo como antes, la máscara regreso. Bloqueando a Bella, dejándola fuera de sus pensamientos y emociones.

"Edward," pidió. "No te vayas."

Pero él ya se había dado la vuelta y había comenzado a alejarse. Al escuchar sus palabras, se echo a correr.

"¡Edward, regresa!" Bella se encontró a si misma gritando. Pero él no le hizo caso, en su lugar corrió aún más rápido. Bella lo observó cómo se alejaba de ella, salía del estacionamiento, bajaba por la calle y daba vuelta en una esquina. Ella no tenía ni idea de a donde se podría dirigir.

"Por favor," susurro, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Lo siento."

Y entonces: "Te amo."

Bella apenas y fue consciente del viaje a su casa. A través de las casi infinitas cortinas de llanto, de alguna forma se las arreglo para llegar a su casa sin romper la ley o causar daños en si misma o a terceros. En todo el tiempo, sólo una palabra estaba presente en su consciencia.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

Cuando finalmente llego a casa, encontró la puerta principal cerrada con llave. Maldiciendo, sacó su llave y entró.

Había mucho silencio en la casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas.

"¿Hola?" dijo Bella. No obtuvo respuesta. No se lo esperaba. Claramente no había nadie en casa.

Avanzando hacía la cocina, Bella encontró un plato en la mesa con una nota pegada en él. Estaba firmado con el nombre de su madre.

Bella tomó la nota entre sus manos y la leyó. Palabras individuales y ciertas frases sobresalían – nos fuimos, de último minuto, vacaciones, Jacksonville, un par de semanas…

Bella miró, atontada, el pedazo de papel que tenía en las manos.

Renee y Phil se habían ido de vacaciones a Florida.

Releyó las palabras escritas en la llamativa letra cursiva de Renee, buscando algo más – tal vez un par de palabras preguntando cómo le había ido en su último examen, o una disculpa por lo repentino de su partida. Pero no había nada más que un apresurado escrito preguntándole a Bella si no le molestaría recoger su ropa de la tintorería.

Esto no es justo.

Muy lentamente, Bella arrugó la nota en su puño y luego la dejo caer al piso.

Mereces algo mejor que esto.

Y luego, agarro el plato al que había estado pegada la nota – pegada allí como si fuera la jodida cuenta de un restaurante – y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza a la pared que tenía enfrente.

Se rompió con un estruendoso choque, y Bella observó como caían las piezas al piso. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, Bella dejo que sus emociones explotaran.

En consecuencia, cuando ya había gritado hasta quedarse ronca y llorado hasta que no hubo más lágrimas, Bella subió silenciosamente hasta su habitación. Diez minutos después, regresó con una mochila sobre su hombro. Dejó un pedazo de papel en la mesa de la cocina. Y entonces, sin otra mirada dirigida hacía los fragmentos de porcelana rotos en el linóleo, avanzo directo hacía la puerta principal.

Bella no intentó llamar a Edward. Era muy poco común que tuviera el celular encendido e incluso aunque lo tuviera, lo más probable era que no fuera a responder cuando viera el nombre de ella brillar en la pantalla.

No. Como siempre con Edward, Bella siguió su instinto.

Y cuando llegó a la playa, se encontró con que había tenido razón.

Edward estaba sentado solo ahí, dándole la espalda a Bella, quedando de frente al río. Su cabello oscuro estaba más desordenado que nunca. Rápidamente, sin permitirse perder el valor, Bella avanzo hacía la playa y se sentó junto a Edward.

"Hola," murmuró. Él siguió mirando hacía el río, su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de que había notado su presencia. Bella había esperado eso, y se dijo a si misma que no debía rendirse.

"Mira," dijo rápidamente, sus palabras se salieron atropelladas en una repentina carrera, "lo siento por lo que paso antes. Siento no haber aceptado de inmediato. Tenía miedo de dejar mi casa. Sólo tengo diecisiete, y escaparme contigo, cuando llevo apenas un par de meses de conocerte, es estúpido e irresponsable y más que un poco loco. Y yo nunca he sido esa chica. Siempre he sido la sensata; la que tiene estrategias y planes para vivir y así no resultar herida. Pero, de alguna forma, tú me haces olvidar todo eso."

Bella no se atrevió a mirar a Edward para ver cómo estaba reaccionando ante todo esto por miedo a que su reacción la detuviera de decir todo lo que tenía que decir. Era mejor sacarlo todo en ese momento, y entonces lidiar con las consecuencias más tarde, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

"Así que vacilé," continuó, "pero, después de todo, eso no es un crimen, y en realidad eso me dio tiempo para pensar en todo esto. Y me di cuenta de algo. Me di cuenta de que no puedo quedarme aquí, Edward. No si tú te vas. No puedo vivir aquí sin ti, ahora que te he conocido y he sido tu amiga y me he enamorado de ti. Tú eres… de alguna forma, en un par de meses te convertiste en todo para mí. Significas más para mí que personas con las que tengo alguna relación sanguínea, o que he conocido durante toda mi vida. Y, quiero decir, ¿Qué tan complicado suena eso? ¡Es de locos! Apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro… pero en realidad así es, porque siento que te conozco mejor que a nadie en el planeta. Te he contado cosas que nunca he sido capaz de decirle a nadie más, te he dicho cosas que nunca imaginé poder decir en voz alta. Es como si estuviéramos, no lo sé, hechos el uno para el otro o algo igual de cliché. Se siente bien."

Bella se detuvo, todavía mirando hacia el frente. Era el crepúsculo de nuevo. Siempre lo era con ellos. Ella cerró los ojos.

"Edward, ¿recuerdas esa noche después de la cena cuando no vi ningún sueño? Fue porque estaba contigo. Cuando estamos juntos, es como si tú bloquearás todo lo demás. Tú te conviertes en mi mundo, y no hay espacio para nada más. Tú detienes mi poder. Y entonces, cuando no estoy contigo, tu presencia es tan grande en mi mente que los únicos sueños que veo son los tuyos. Pero incluso esos es muy raro que los vea."

Bella sacudió la cabeza, consciente de cómo debía sonar eso.

"Sé que suena loco – tal vez lo estoy – pero no lo creo. No puede ser una coincidencia. He estado teniendo estos incontrolables sueños por años y luego te conozco y todo comienza a desaparecer. Eres tú; es por ti. Es como si me estuvieras reparando, Edward. Lo estas alejando todo, lo mejoras. Y si eso es lo que tú puedes hacer por mí, entonces creo… no, sé, que puedo hacer lo mismo por ti. Puedo ayudarte, si me dejas."

Un vibrante silencio se encontró con las palabras de Bella. Incluso el viento parecía haber contenido el aliento. Y entonces:

"Ya lo haces."

Bella levantó la vista por primera vez y se encontró con los ojos de Edward. Ya no estaban rojos. Los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas habían desaparecido o habían sido lavados. Se veía… diferente. Más tranquilo. Como si él hubiera estado sentado ahí, pensando en ese bote roto mucho tiempo antes de que ella llegara.

"¿P-perdón?" preguntó vacilante, necesitaba la confirmación de lo que pensaba que acaba de escuchar.

Edward la miró y sus labios formaron una ligera media sonrisa.

"Ya me estas ayudando."

Y entonces Bella lo comprendió. Él no había ido ahí para esconderse. Había ido a esperar. A esperarla a ella.

Eso se hizo aún más obvio cuando con mucha gentileza y cuidado, Edward se inclinó y la besó.

"Sólo para que lo sepas," susurró contra sus labios, "me siento de la misma manera. Y perdóname por haber huido." Y la besó una vez más. Luego se separó. Bella pudo ver que todavía estaba sonriendo.

Y ella supo que las cosas no estarían bien de repente. Sabía que el enojo y dolor de Edward estaba lejos de ser dejado atrás. Ella se dio cuenta de que llevaría mucho tiempo más para que lo que sentía por su madre se desvaneciera o mejorara. Pero ahí, en ese momento con Edward junto al río, nada de eso parecía importar. Ella sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera falta para que ellos dos estuvieran completos llegaría, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

Y, justo cuando esta idea se estaba registrando en su mente, Bella se escucho diciendo las dos sílabas que marcarían el principio del resto de su vida.

"Vámonos."

La mañana siguiente, cuando el sol comenzó a ascender sobre el horizonte, un viejo carro azul salía tranquilamente de Arizona hacía la interestatal. Se dirigían al noroeste. La carretera iluminada por la luz de sol se extendía abiertamente frente a ellos, detrás, la oscuridad iba cayendo rápidamente.

Contenido: dos fugitivos. Sus pasados: desvaneciéndose. Siguiente parada: desconocida. Su futuro: indeciso.

_Las posibilidades: ilimitadas._

**Fin.**


End file.
